Chuck VS The Snapshots
by willynilly23
Summary: Various one shots that take place in the universe of Chuck VS The Love Scenes and Chuck VS The Unknown.
1. Chuck VS The Haircut

Note: So I had promised to write about Sarah's haircut. I reserve the right to write another version of this someday, but for now, there is this. Obviously this is set between Season 4 and Season 5.

***555***

Sarah watched on the monitor as Chuck tried to train Morgan. Having the Intersect in the short bearded one was something Carmichael Industries was unsure of, to say the least.

"Could we suck it out of the moron and give it back to Chuck?" Casey asked as he approached.

Sarah remembered when Chuck WAS the moron in Casey's eyes.

"Chuck seems to be the only one who can handle it, but I have to say I like not worrying about Chuck constantly," Sarah spun her diamond around her ring finger.

"He did his time," Casey nodded, "but Morgan? I mean I guess one of the other Buy Morons could have stumbled on it, but really, Morgan?"

Casey watched with Sarah as Chuck worked on Morgan's fighting techniques. Sarah was impressed with her husband's patience and his form, he was really good at this, even if Morgan was not paying any attention at all and instead flashing so he could do flying kicks like Bruce Lee.

Morgan finally declared he was fully trained, patted Chuck on the back and left. Casey followed him out, certain to reprimand him for being a doofus. Sarah kept an eye on the dojo, waiting for Chuck to leave as well, but he didn't. Sarah watched as Chuck strapped on some gloves and took his frustrations out on the heavy bag.

She should have left him alone to work out in private, but she couldn't walk away from the monitor. Her husband moved around the bag, throwing forceful punches with ease. He worked up a sweat and then ditched the gloves and his tee shirt for a jump rope.

"Wow," Sarah said out loud as she continued to watch Chuck.

He finished with some crunches and push-ups and Sarah was actually fanning herself when he emerged into the main room of Castle.

"Well hello, Mrs. Bartowski," Chuck grinned as he pulled a clean tee shirt on over his sweaty body, which while counterproductive was evidence of Chuck's modesty.

"Hey," she smiled still grinning ridiculously at her new title and approached him, slid a hand up the front of the new shirt feeling the heat of his skin penetrate.

"We alone?" he looked around for the rest of the team.

"Yep," she pulled him close and kissed him soundly.

Chuck's workout had purged some of his anxiety. He was anxious about Morgan, about the new business, about being useful without the Intersect, he was anxious about being a good husband and a good boss. And while the workout had helped, it hadn't completely calmed him down, so he was more than eager to drown that anxiety in his gorgeous wife.

She continued to kiss him fiercely, demanding access to his tongue with her own and his ass with her hands.

"Mmmmm, I want to do this very badly, but so much surveillance, even if it isn't the CIA watching, we don't need a sex tape," Chuck went to go and shut down the surveillance.

Sarah was about to argue about the need for a sex tape, but she didn't want to waste the time.

"No time, supply closet," she said and dragged him willingly down the hall.

"My wife is so smart," Chuck laughed as Sarah pushed the door open with her hip and didn't bother with the lights or being gentle.

Chuck backed up and slammed into a metal shelving unit and several things clattered to the floor, but Sarah could not have cared less as Chuck reached a hand up her skirt while the other one unbuttoned her blouse.

"Multi-tasking," she grinned and then moaned when Chuck unclasped the front of her bra.

Chuck picked her up and backed her in to the wall, Sarah managed to use her feet to get Chuck out of his shorts and appreciated the heat of his skin against her own.

"So good," Chuck murmured against her neck as he moved against her.

"You're so strong," Sarah said as she ran her hands up and down his arms, felt his muscles taught against her.

Chuck didn't reply but he squeezed her thigh and groaned when she tightened her grip on his hips.

"More," Sarah purred in his ear.

Suddenly the air on her back was cool as Chuck spun them around and went to his knees laying her down on the floor. He kissed along her torso as she chanted his name. Sarah reached back looking for purchase to grasp on to, but instead she knocked yet another pile of things over.

"We have to clean up in here," Sarah sighed and moaned and groaned at once as Chuck continued to move his lips over her.

"You OK?" he stopped long enough to make sure nothing actually fell on her.

"My hair is stuck under a box," she said and he looked up her body, even in the dim light she was stunning, her long blonde hair fanned out behind her.

"Want me to…?" he pointed.

"Please do not stop what you are doing," she giggled.

"But you're trapped," he reasoned.

"I'm trapped naked under you, I think I will survive."

Chuck went back to kissing along her body as Sarah arched her back and tilted her hips under him in encouragement. Finally as he brought their bodies together he slid his hands under her smooth back and tried to pull her up to kiss properly.

"Ow, stuck remember," Sarah reminded.

"You're that stuck?" Chuck frowned and reached to move the box, which was tricky considering they were basically fused into one being now.

The box wasn't very heavy and Chuck wondered what the problem was, but as he lifted it he noticed the smell.

"Oh no," he gulped.

"What? What's that smell?" Sarah tried to sit up and still could not.

"Don't freak out," Chuck was clearly freaking out though, he was breathing quick and fast and not from their earlier more pleasant activities.

"I'm going to turn on the lights," Chuck said as he kissed her softly and stood up.

Without Chuck's warm solid body on top of her a chill settled over Sarah's naked body and she smiled when Chuck draped her blouse over her like a blanket.

"What am I stuck in, Chuck?"

"It's an epoxy I use on microchips. It is pretty nasty stuff and I think some of your hair is in it," now that the lights were on he could see that in fact a large chunk of Sarah's hair seemed to be clumped together and stuck to the cement floor.

"Oh," she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"It's a contained spill though, it's nowhere near your skin," Chuck said as he snapped on some latex gloves and grabbed a roll of paper towels to contain the spill.

"How do we get it off my hair? Do we need acetone or something?" Sarah asked as she planned to settle in for the long haul.

"Babe, I use this on the chips because there is no way to break it down, it is basically indestructible," Chuck stood over her his arms crossed over his chest, the rest of him naked.

"Oh," Sarah swallowed, " so cut me out."

"You sure?"

"Well I'd prefer not to live here on the floor of the supply closet for the rest of my life, so yes," Sarah teased, but she didn't seem mad.

"But your hair is so…" he frowned again.

"It's just hair Chuck, it'll grow back. How much is compromised?" Sarah wanted to reach back and feel for herself, but she didn't want to make the situation worse.

"A few inches, maybe 6 or so," he estimated.

"OK, well I am a grown up married woman and a business owner now, so maybe a shorter cut will make me look more mature," Sarah shrugged.

"I'll get the good scissors," Chuck went to leave the room.

"Um, Chuck."

"Yeah, babe?"

"You are naked," she grinned.

"Right, with my luck Morgan will have come back for something," Chuck laughed and found his shirt and shorts.

Chuck returned a few minutes later with a large pair of very sharp scissors. He hovered over the spilled epoxy and gathered Sarah's hair in one hand and with a very definitive snip he freed her.

"Sit up," he came up behind her and helped her sit up.

"Thanks," she leaned back against him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I dragged you in here," Sarah turned her head and kissed his cheek.

Chuck stood then and helped Sarah up and handed her her clothes as she dressed.

"OK, you have to even it out, this asymmetrical thing is not really in right now," Sarah looked in the small mirror on the back of the door.

"I'm not really a stylist," Chuck worried.

"Just get it closer to even and I'll schedule a cut tomorrow morning," Sarah encouraged.

Chuck bit his lower lip and pulled her hair back behind her shoulders and sheared off the longer side to match the shorter side.

"I feel like Rapunzel," Sarah grinned as Chuck held her hair in his fist.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated.

"It's OK, Chuck. I'm sorry we didn't get to finish what we started though," Sarah kissed his jaw, he still smelled delicious post-workout.

"How about we do that at home with all the lights on so we can avoid any potential hazards," Chuck just left everything in the supply closet and locked the door behind them.

"Oooh, lights on? I'm in," Sarah pinched his butt as he fumbled with the door.

***555***

Sarah walked in to her salon the next morning, grateful Tim could fit her in, with her hair in a bun at the base of her neck.

"OK, what's the emergency?" Tim grinned at her as he shook a cape out and fluttered it around her.

Sarah reached up, wordlessly, and released her shorter scraggly hair.

"Good Lord, were you attached by Edward Scissorhands?" Tim gasped.

"Something like that, a little accident," Sarah arched an eyebrow at him.

"Was it a sex accident? With that hot husband of yours?"

"Tim, I am shocked, why would you suggest such a thing?" Sarah feigned surprise.

"Spill," Tim said as he combed through her hair and worked out an attack plan.

An hour later Sarah left the salon with a flippy new shorter cut that evened out Chuck's handy work and did actually make her feel more grown up.

Chuck had texted her and told her he and Morgan were up at the Buy More for the afternoon, so she by-passed Castle and went into the store. Jeff & Lester were at the Nerd Herd desk.

"Hey guys, is Chuck around?" she asked cordially.

"He is, but you should know lady, he is married now. I, however, am blessedly single," Lester winked at her.

"Lester, I am Chuck's wife. Sarah, remember?" she held up her left hand with her rings on it.

"Wow, Blondie, what happened to your tresses?" Lester walked around her.

"I got a haircut, I am not a different person," Sarah rolled her eyes and spotted Chuck across the store and left the Nerd Herders to whatever it was they did all day.

Sarah smiled shyly as she approached her husband, he smiled widely at her.

"You look beautiful," he pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"It's not awful, right?" she fluffed it a little bit.

"Not even a little," he assured her as he kissed her one more time.

The End

NOTES: So this is going to be a series of stand-alone stories that fall into the universe of Chuck VS The Love Scenes and Chuck VS The Unknown. Any prompts out there? Something will surely come to me, but prompts are always welcome.


	2. Chuck VS The First Words

Chuck VS First Words

Note: This takes place during VS The Unknown, Grace is about 8 months old.

***555***

Sarah woke up alone and though the sun was up she knew it couldn't be very late based on the angle through their bedroom window. Sure enough as she rolled to Chuck's side and looked at the clock it was merely 5:30.

Sarah stretched and actually contemplated going to back to sleep when she heard a sharp, but happy cry from the living room. Grace was up. Sarah smiled and slipped from the bed, she found Chuck's discarded dress shirt from the night before, she had enjoyed taking it off of him, and her panties and slipped them both on.

Chuck had the baby on his lap, his hands holding her securely under her arms so she was standing on his thighs. The little girl saw Sarah right away and pointed laughing and bouncing.

"Is that mama?" Chuck said and looked over his shoulder with a goofy tired grin.

"What's everyone doing up so early on a Sunday?" Sarah asked as she waved at the baby who continued to giggle.

"Someone was babbling away in her crib and I didn't want her to wake you up," Chuck said as he accepted a kiss from his beautiful wife.

"How long have you been up?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair, scraping along his scalp and getting that dreamy grin she was hoping for.

"An hour," Chuck shrugged, "it's Sunday, I'll take a nap later."

"We didn't fall asleep until after 1:00," Sarah did the math.

"And who's fault was that?" he smirked at her.

"You did not seem to be protesting," she poked him in the knee with her bare toe as she curled up next to them and reached for the baby.

"Da da da da," the baby babbled and pointed to Chuck.

"Yes, that is Dada," Sarah tried not to sound disappointed.

Grace had started calling Chuck Dada a few weeks ago, the new parents beamed with joy but weeks had gone by now and despite much encouraging Grace had not said Mama. She clearly recognized and loved Sarah unconditionally, but still the young mother wanted to hear the sweet babbling words.

Chuck wiggled his fingers at Grace and she reached out a wet sticky hand, why were babies always sticky? – and grabbed on to Chuck's finger.

"You got me," he feigned capture and flopped over on to Sarah's lap until both of the girls in his world were laughing.

"Dada is a silly silly gorgeous man," Sarah said in baby talk and Grace laughed more, shaking her little fists in glee.

"Want some coffee?" Chuck offered.

"Sure," she smiled and captured his lips as he sat up again.

"Good morning," he smiled against her lips.

"Good morning," she looked him in the eye and let him know that she was still as enamored with him as she had been after their date the night before.

"That shirt looks familiar. It looks better on you," he traced a finger along the edge of the dangerously low-buttoned shirt.

"It looks better on the floor," Sarah whispered in his ear.

Chuck grinned and went to make coffee. By the time the couple was done with their second cup of coffee Grace was fading, her early morning antics had worn her out and she was nodding off on Chuck's chest as they watched a cooking show.

Chuck stood with the little girl in his arms and walked her back to the nursery, when he exited the room he noticed Sarah was gone from the couch and the TV was off. He peeked in the kitchen before heading back to the bedroom where Sarah was back under the covers and his shirt was back on the floor.

"Well, hello there," Chuck got his own clothes off in record time.

"You're so sexy when you are all sleepy and rumpled," Sarah said as she mussed his hair further as he slid in to her embrace.

"Last night I was sexy in my 'crisp well-tailored' suit," Chuck countered.

"Oh you were," Sarah purred as she rolled him on his back and slipped her warm soft body on top of him.

"Weekly date night was a really good idea," Chuck sighed as he trailed his fingers up and down her sides as Sarah kissed along his collar bone.

"We are lucky to have Alex and Morgan right next door and my mom close enough to babysit, we need to take advantage of that and have a little quality time, where we can talk like adults," Sarah reasoned as she decided she wanted him on top and shifted their position.

"Speaking of baby talk, is the 'dada' thing bothering you?" Chuck asked as he arched under her.

"No," Sarah said unconvincingly.

"I…" Chuck started but he didn't really know what to say, so he stopped and doubled down on his efforts to recapture the searing heat of the night before.

Later when they dozed in the now full warm morning sun Grace awoke with a cry of 'dada' and Sarah buried her head in the pillow.

***555***

"Sarah ready?" Alex asked as she entered the apartment.

"Almost," Chuck said as he tried to wipe baby food off his face while juggling the baby.

"You are a mess," Alex laughed.

"She's in a throw first ask questions later eating pattern," Chuck shrugged and raised the baby up and kissed her sleeper covered tummy.

"Sorry, I'm coming," Sarah jogged out of the bedroom in her gym clothes, her hair in 2 pigtails just like Grace's only longer.

"We've got time," Alex assured.

"Bye, baby," Sarah approached.

"Bye," Chuck smiled.

"I meant the actual baby," Sarah giggled and scooped a messy Grace up and tried to find a spot on her face to kiss that was not covered in banana or yogurt.

"Fine," Chuck sighed.

"You take care of daddy, OK?" Sarah asked the 8 month old.

"Dada dada," Grace chanted.

"Yep, dada," Sarah pressed her lips into a line and nodded as she handed the baby off.

"Enjoy your spin class, although I am unsure how that is possible," Chuck cringed.

"I'll be back in a couple hours," Sarah kissed him softly and followed Alex out to the car.

"Just you and me kid," Chuck said to Grace and airplaned her right in to the bathroom to wash off all her breakfast.

Once cleaned and deposited in her walker, Grace proceeded to entertain herself with the literal bells and whistles it contained while Chuck cleaned up and ate some breakfast of his own. He was finishing a cup of coffee when he heard it.

"Mama…ma…ma…" Grace continued to play obliviously.

"Grace!" Chuck flew across the room and dropped to his knees in front of the little girl.

Grace looked up, her bright blue eyes wide, "Dada," she smiled.

"No, no. What did you just say?" Chuck now thought he must have misheard her.

"Gah bah gah gah," the little girl babbled.

"Oh Grace, we have to work on your vocabulary," Chuck plopped on the floor and played with his daughter.

A couple days later and Sarah was out with Emma and Molly leaving Chuck once again alone with Grace. She was napping while Chuck caught up on a video game, the baby monitor turned up over the sound of gunfire on screen.

He heard Grace snuffle a bit, a sure sign she would soon be up either in tears or happy senseless babbling. Chuck wanted to finish the round he was in the middle of so he was thrilled when no tears came and Grace started talking to herself.

"Mama ma ma ma," she said clear as a bell.

Chuck hopped up, forgetting the game and grabbing a photo of Sarah from the table.

"Da da," Grace cheered from her spot standing at the rail of the crib, a new trick in the past few days.

"Hi Grace, who is this?" he held the picture up.

"Mama!" Grace cheered, then looked around, "Mama?"

"Oh no," Chuck realized too late his mistake.

"Mammmmmaaaa…." a wail erupted from the small child.

"Oh Grace, oh no, baby…mama will be home soon."

"Mama?" she perked up at the word.

"Soon," Chuck said as he scooped her up and rocked her close.

Grace's tears subsided and she snuggled against Chuck's shoulder, her warm wet face in the crook of his neck. Chuck managed to dislodge her long enough to change her diaper and feed her a snack but she snuggled back in as her father sat down to watch TV.

Chuck heard the sound of Molly, Emma and Sarah chatting as they approached the apartment so he stood up to greet them, Grace still snuggled in to him.

"Hello," Sarah smiled as Chuck opened the door.

"Gracie, look who it is?" Chuck turned his body so the little girl could see and she nearly leapt from his arms.

"Mama!" she cheered.

"Oh Gracie," Sarah beamed and accepted the baby, dropping her purse and the couple of bags she had in her hands at her feet.

"She woke up missing you," Chuck crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh baby, I am right here," Sarah kissed her daughter's head and went to sit on the couch, Molly joining her as Emma moved to the kitchen with Chuck to fix some tea.

"I'm so glad Sarah got to hear Grace say 'mama'," Emma smiled.

"She actually said it about a week ago, but then she didn't say it again and I thought I was hearing things. I wanted to tell her, but I thought it would be better if she heard it for herself."

"And?" Emma looked back at Sarah who was still beaming as she bounced Grace on her lap.

"I totally made the right call," Chuck grinned.


	3. Chuck VS Unemployment

Chuck VS Unemployment

Notes: This is set (by request) between Seasons 3 and 4, we know from cannon there are a few months between Chuck finding his father's underground lair and the beginning of Season 4. This will also include a reference to something from Chuck VS The Love Scenes.

***555***

"I'm worried about Chuck," Sarah said as she stared out the binoculars at yet another potential meeting of Alexei Volkoff and a known associate.

"Why?" Casey grunted out the word.

"He's not working, he sounds distant and weird when I talk to him on the phone. I haven't seen him in, God, nearly 10 days and I'm afraid he's spiraling," Sarah sighed and dropped the binoculars.

"I liked it a lot more when you didn't have any girlie feelings," Casey frowned.

"Shut up," Sarah snapped.

"There she is," Casey nodded with a smile.

"I'm serious, I think Chuck is depressed." 

"He's been through a lot," Casey shrugged.

"I know, first he thought he killed Shaw, he was just getting over that and then Shaw came back and killed his dad, God, poor Stephen," Sarah frowned.  
"Chuck is the most emo human being on the planet, of course he's depressed, but he promised Ellie no more CIA and let's face it, that woman is scary."

"Ellie is not scary," Sarah said, although not very convincingly.

"She hit me with a frying pan," Casey protested.

"I so wish I could have seen that," Sarah snorted.

"Well, if this lead fizzles like the last 3 I can ask Beckman to at least let us stop home before heading off on the latest wild goose chase," Casey offered.

"Thanks, Casey," Sarah smiled, he knew if Sarah asked Beckman would assume – rightly – that Sarah just wanted to see Chuck, but if the request came from Casey it might be more well-received.

Sure enough Volkoff sent another lackey to the meet and they had nothing to show for their 48 hours in Helsinki. By the time the CIA got them back to Los Angeles it was nearly 1:00 am and Casey waved a tired good night to Sarah in the courtyard. She hadn't talked to Chuck in two days and she wanted to really surprise him.

She snuck in to the apartment silently, but almost immediately it was as if she knew Chuck wasn't there. The apartment was missing his energy, his aura even though he could very well just be asleep. Sarah moved to the bedroom and opened the door quietly and sure enough the bed was made and empty. Sarah moved to the room down the hall and listened at the door trying to catch the soft sound of Morgan's snores, but there was silence. Taking a chance Sarah cracked the door open and found his room equally vacant. Odds are wherever Morgan was, Chuck was with him.

Sarah tried Chuck's cell but it went right to voice mail and she was too tired to investigate any further. She stripped off her clothes, took a quick shower and crawled in to her bed, the bed she shared with Chuck, the bed that still smelled like Chuck and fell asleep with her head on his pillow.

The next morning Sarah had a text from Chuck:

Sorry I missed your call, Morgan and I were bored so we took a road trip to Arizona to some old comic book store he always wanted to visit. Mostly bad motels and fast food. Where are you? Miss you. Love, Chuck

Sarah stretched out in the bed, mad at herself for trying to surprise him, mad for assuming he'd be sitting at home waiting for her like a puppy dog. She knew if she told him she was at home he would feel bad for being away so she replied:

Had a night off and thought I would try to catch you. Have fun on your road trip! Is the motel like Barstow? Love, Sarah

Her phone beeped but the new message wasn't Chuck, it was Casey.

Flight in an hour.

Sarah remade the bed and tried to erase any evidence of her having been there and was off with Casey to Ecuador within the hour. Two days later she got a text from Chuck:

Just got home from Arizona and crawled in to bed, it smells like you. I miss you so much. Love, Chuck

Sarah smiled in the back of the surveillance van, she needed to see her man.

***555***

A couple days later Sarah was enjoying a couple hours of R&R and she tried to reach Chuck.

"Hey," Chuck answered quickly.

"Hey, it's so good to hear your voice," Sarah smiled.

"I almost dropped the phone in the sink, I wanted to answer it quick in case you were in a hurry," he babbled and she just closed her eyes and let his voice wash over her.

Sarah was back at the hotel, another fruitless mission leaving her frustrated professionally and a boyfriend she hadn't seen in almost a month making her a different kind of frustrated.

"I'm glad I caught you, you have a few minutes?"

"For you? Of course. How are you? You safe?" Chuck took his beer and moved to the couch, happy that Morgan had gone out with his mom.

"I'm safe, unless boredom is a threat. This is the mission that just won't end," she blew out a breath and crawled on to her bed.

"I went out to dinner with Ellie and Awesome last night," he changed the subject from work.

"How are they?"

"Good, Ellie's still really sad."

"Of course. How about you? How are you?"

"I'm OK," he said lamely.

"I don't believe you," Sarah said with a smile in her voice.

"I've been better," he conceded.

"I wish I was there."

"You have an important job," Chuck said in his always understanding way.

"They tell us this guy is important, but either he is messing with us or he isn't as important as Beckman thinks. I'd rather be with you," Sarah grunted softly, she had been hanging with Casey too long.

"Well I wish you were with me too, but one of us has to work," Chuck sounded down again.

"OK, subject change. What are you wearing?" Sarah changed her tone but ended with a giggle.

"Ha ha."

"I'm wearing your Arcade Fire t-shirt…and not much else," she teased.

Sarah could hear Chuck swallow.

"Where are you?" his voice was husky.

"I can't tell you that," Sarah said sadly.

"I mean are you in…bed…?"

"I am in fact in bed," Sarah figured she could admit that, Chuck knew spies didn't always sleep at night so being in bed wouldn't risk pinpointing her time zone.

"Oh Sarah," Chuck leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, he could see her.

They had only been living together a little while before everything went to hell, the nightmares and Shaw and his dad. His poor dad. It hadn't been very long but Chuck loved having Sarah in the apartment, her pretty clothes and her girlie lotions and treacherous shoes. She was very self-contained, she hadn't really even unpacked or spread out, so used to living out of suitcases and hotel rooms her whole life.

"I want to hold you," Sarah admitted, it was a big admission for her to indicate want.

"Yeah," Chuck agreed.

As much as he loved making love to Sarah, it was those moments in bed where they would just hold one another, their hearts matching rhythm their breath in unison that he felt most peaceful. For Sarah to mention that same feeling of closeness made him miss her all the more.

"Walker!" Casey's voice boomed through the adjoining door and the phone line, "Got a tip!"

"Dammit," Sarah ground out.

"You have to go," Chuck said, it wasn't a question.

"I love you," Sarah said it so easily now after struggling to get it out early.

"I love you too, be safe."

***555***

Sarah had no idea if Casey did it on purpose or if he really misfired, but he clipped a civilian. Sarah thought he might have done it intentionally to get them the hell off the assignment for a few days. In any case they were in DC and knowing the government and its snail-like pace they were bound to be there for a few days at least.

While they were still in the air Sarah called Chuck asking if he could fly out, join her while she waited for Casey to be cleared. He was booking a flight before she could finish her sentence. So now Sarah waited at arrivals at Reagan National watching the sea of passengers for the tall dark and curly head of the man she loved.

She knew the moment he saw her as his face changed, his whole face smiled at her and she felt herself relax.

"Hi," he pulled her into his arms, dropping his messenger bag at their feet.

"Hi," her voice was suspiciously watery.

Chuck held her tight, not caring if anyone noticed them.

"Did you check a bag?" she pulled back and kissed him quickly.

He wasn't satisfied with the quick kiss and insisted on another, slightly longer but still palatable for public.

"Yes," he turned them towards baggage claim, "I was uncertain how long I was going to be here."

"I have no idea how long we will be here, Casey will be in meetings for at least a couple days. I might need to give a statement, but mostly I am just waiting for him and I thought you could help me bide the time," she shrugged one shoulder.

"Well I didn't bring any games and I just have the one book I was reading on the plane…." He began and she was confused, "so I don't really know how I might possibly entertain you…" he winked at her as he reached down to grab his suitcase from the carousel.

"I've missed you so much," she looped her index finger through a belt loop on his jeans and tugged him close, he let his body bump into hers more than was really necessary and Sarah's eyes sparked blue.

"Cab?" Chuck croaked.

Sarah just nodded and headed for the cab stand.

The hotel was down by the White House, a nice boutique hotel used by the CIA for its discretion, they even had a few agents on staff. It had a well-appointed lobby with dark wood and burgundy furnishings; it looked like someone's wealthy grandfather's study. Sarah had checked in already so she led Chuck through the lobby pausing as they approached the small bar.

"Are you hungry?" she thought suddenly, knowing he wouldn't have eaten on the plane.

"Not hungry enough to spend another minute in public," he said honestly.

"Right," Sarah smiled and proceeded to the elevator.

The quirky little hotel had actual keys still and Sarah had to try twice before she could get the key in the lock, that might have been because Chuck was pressed up so closely behind her she could feel his every breath.

"First," Chuck said as he closed the door behind them, "a proper kiss."

He pulled her in tight and kissed her deeply, bending her back just enough to arch against her. His tongue sought, and was given, entrance and he smiled as Sarah nipped at his lower lip.

"Good," Sarah nodded as Chuck stood her back up and they took a breath and looked at each other.

Chuck looked a little thin, his shorter hair made him look older, but good – Sarah liked his hair like this until she went to run her fingers through it and there was just so much less. Sarah looked amazing, Chuck thought, she had a little sun across the bridge of her nose and her hair was curly and loose. Sarah broke first, tilting her head to the side and sucking her bottom lip between her teeth she reached out and tugged the hem of Chuck's polo.

Before she could do anything further Chuck scooped her up and carried her to the big fluffy looking four poster bed.

"This is fancy," he said as he laid her down and stretched out over her.

"It will certainly do for our purposes yes, but we could be in a tent in the woods Chuck and I would enjoy this just as much," she promised as she helped him out of his clothes.

Chuck started slowly and gently and so sweetly it nearly broke Sarah's heart, but she had missed him too much for slow.

"We'll do slow later," she promised as she rolled him under her and took a little more control.

A couple of hours later the sun had set outside the sheer curtains and Chuck and Sarah were completely tangled up in each other.

"You awake?" she asked in the dim room.

"Yeah," he kissed the top of her head.

"You OK?" she looked up and saw his eyes, his gorgeous eyes, were a complex mix of sad and happy.

"I feel a little adrift," he admitted.

Sarah untangled their legs and pulled the sheets up to cover them as she leaned up on the pillows next to him.

"That's to be expected Chuck, you've been through a lot."

"I know," he nodded.

"Losing your dad…."

"I didn't lose him Sarah, I got him killed," Chuck said bitterly.

"Shaw killed your father Chuck, not you."

"I might as well have pulled the trigger myself," he said sadly.

"Your dad was a great man, Chuck, but he knew what he was doing, he knew about this life long before you did. He made decisions…" Sarah didn't want to throw Stephen under the bus to make Chuck feel better.

"I know," he spared her and kissed her forehead, "he wasn't completely innocent."

"Shaw is a sociopath," Sarah muttered.

"I don't want to talk about Shaw or my dad, not when we don't know how much time we have together. I want to talk about how happy I am to see you, to hold you….to kiss you," he illustrated that last one and just as he was about to roll her off the pillows his stomach growled loudly.

"Ready for some food?" Sarah arched an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not really keen on wearing pants, so that limits our options," he leaned down to nibble on her collar bone.

"Well, you can't gnaw on me. How about I get something delivered?"

"Room service?" he looked towards the phone.

"Sort of, I know the concierge, he works for us. What do you feel like? Pizza? Burger?"

"Mmmmm, burger," Chuck was practically salivating.

"Usual?" she asked and he nodded happily.

Sarah reached across him, allowing him access to her bare stomach which he kissed with a smile, and grabbed her phone. She texted the concierge who said he would be happy to nip out and get something so she texted their order.

The knock at the door came just as Sarah pulled her sweater on twenty minutes later.

"Perfect timing," she glanced back at Chuck who was still gloriously naked in the big bed.

"Be right there," Sarah called and grabbed her wallet, she took a few bills out that would be more than enough to cover the order and opened the door a crack.

"Hey Walker," the concierge held up two fairly large Shake Shack bags, "hungry?"

"Yep," Sarah smiled and traded the money for the food, "thank you!" and with a wink she closed the door.

"How much food did you order?" Chuck grinned as he finally slid out of bed and found his boxers.

"Maybe too much, but I'm hungry after all the…" she flung her hand towards the bed.

Chuck blushed, he actually blushed after everything he had just done to her body, at the idea that she had worked up an appetite having sex with him. Chuck distracted himself by moving the furniture a little and determining they would be most comfortable sitting on the floor, backs to the couch eating off the low coffee table, that pile of greasy food was not going to be eaten in bed.

Sarah flipped on the TV and found a rerun of Friends to tune out to as she and Chuck divided up the burgers, fries, onion rings and milk shakes she had ordered.

"Are we going to the gym later?" Chuck joked and Sarah just waggled her eyebrows at him as she munched a fry and laughed when he blushed again.

"You underestimate how much I have missed you?" she poked his bare thigh with her toe.

"You look beautiful," he said softly and she knew she must be a rumpled mess, but she felt beautiful when he looked at her.

"Want a fry?" she held up the box and he took a few with a grin.

The End


	4. Chuck VS The Birthday

Chuck VS The Birthday

Notes: Thanks so much for the lovely notes, glad people are embracing the concept of these snippets out of chronological order. Last week was Zac's birthday….so….here you go! And someone wanted the CATS back, so they make a brief appearance here.

Also, I don't think I gave Grace a birthdate, but based on the end of the show and math and stuff I am thinking she was born mid-October, but math is hard so let's just go with that. They are still living in the apartment.

***555***

Sarah glanced at the clock on the wall as she tied the ribbon around the gift she and Grace had worked hard on. It was Chuck's birthday and while there was going to be a big family party in a few weeks when Grace turned one, Sarah didn't want Chuck's actual birthday to pass without some celebration.

Grace had a check-up in the morning and Sarah used it as an excuse to skip the office that day, which Chuck didn't question at all, even agreeing to take Sarah's client at the end of the day which would keep him there until at least six allowing Sarah the whole day to cook his favorite dinner and even bake an actual cake.

Grace had been a trooper at the pediatrician and despite the minor trauma of a check-up had been an absolute doll all day, keeping Sarah company and napping on schedule, she was now on the floor in a diaper and a Yoda tee shirt playing contentedly. Sarah really hoped pleasant Grace stuck around all through dinner, cake and presents.

"OK, baby, cake is frosted, lasagna is in the oven, present is wrapped – thanks to your precious little hands," Sarah looked down at the handmade wrapping paper she and Grace made with finger paints and handprints, "It is time for us to get dressed!"

Sarah scooped the little girl up, she couldn't believe her daughter was almost one, that a year had gone by since Grace entered the world. She and Chuck had installed a little playpen in their bedroom for just this sort of time, so Sarah plopped Grace inside and went to the closet.

"What do you think Grace?" Sarah pulled a new dress out of the closet and held it up.

"Mama," the little girl grinned.

"Yes, Mama needs to look pretty for Dada," Sarah smiled back.

"Pwetty!" Grace clapped.

"You are a fantastic audience," Sarah twirled around still holding the dress up and Grace squealed.

Sarah moved around the room pulling some lacey underthings out of the dark recesses of her drawer, she had showered earlier while Grace was napping so now she quickly took off her lounge clothes and put on the outfit she had picked out especially for Chuck.

She had let her hair dry curly and pinned some of it up, added some simple jewelry and some seriously high heels.

"What do you think?" Sarah asked Grace.

"Kitty," Grace held up a toy cat.

"Yes, that is a kitty," Sarah reached in for Grace and despite her new outfit and fancy hair she snuggled the baby close.

"Time for your outfit, little miss," Sarah moved out of her bedroom and down the hall to the nursery.

She and Chuck had made an offer on a house on the ocean, a gorgeous house with a pool and a beach beyond it and Sarah was excited about it, finally feeling fully settled in to family life after all the trauma of 2 years ago.

Sarah dressed Grace in a sweet little sundress and put barrettes in her blonde curls, she was just fastening her daughter's shoe when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is that?" Sarah asked Grace.

Grace raised her little shoulders in a shrug that made Sarah laugh.

"I don't know either," Sarah agreed as she carried the girl to go find out.

Sarah opened the door and her jaw dropped to find Carina and Zondra on her doorstep.

"Hey Walker, cute kid," Carina grinned, her tone was sarcastic but the grin was genuine.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you guys, but what are you doing here?" Sarah stepped aside to let her friends in.

"We're here to surprise you and steal you away, but based on the outfit you're wearing Chuckles spilled the beans," Carina continued to talk as Zondra seemed enraptured with Grace.

"Wait? What?" Sarah looked at Carina.

"We called Chuck the other day, said we might be able to get in to town tonight. He said he would take care of the rugrat and we could take you out on the town. Is he here?" Carina looked around.

"No, he's still at work, but I'm surprising him. It's his birthday," Sarah pouted.

"He did not mention that," Zondra finally spoke.

"Of course he didn't, because he is too damn sweet for his own damn good," Sarah sighed.

"Damn," Grace said randomly.

Carina's eyes went wide as Sarah covered her daughter's ears and quietly chastised herself.

"Well, Chuck obviously doesn't care if you go out tonight and you already look pretty good, for a mom," Carina looked her friend up and down.

Sarah might not be a spy any more, but she could still throw an icy glare.

"A really hot mom," Carina stepped back.

"Can I hold her?" Zondra finally asked and Sarah handed Grace over.

"Chuck might not mind, but I do. I cooked all day and baked a cake and…"

"What?" Zondra asked.

"I want to spend the night at home with my husband. Oh God, I am an old married mom now…" Sarah nearly collapsed into one of the chairs at the already set table.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" Chuck chirped humorously as he came through the door.

"Damn, dada, damn!" Grace exclaimed.

"Did she say…? Hello, ladies," Chuck greeted the guests.

"Hey, Chuck," Zondra smiled and snuggled Grace closer.

"Happy Birthday, dude," Carina grinned.

"Oh, yeah," Chuck shrugged.

"Sarah, baby, what's wrong?" he noticed his quiet wife.

"I was trying to surprise you and you, of course, were doing an even better job of surprising me," Sarah indicated the banner she had hung over the opening to the kitchen.

"Awww, babe, we're having a party next month. I didn't think…" he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"OK, so we have a little O Henry thing going on here. We'll leave you guys to your dinner and tomorrow we'll have lunch?" Carina asked Sarah, "You can even bring the spawn, Z seems to like her."

"We could watch her tonight if you guys want to be alone?" Zondra offered eagerly.

"That's sweet Zondra, but she's part of the party. I'll bring her to lunch tomorrow, I promise," Sarah had to tug a little to get Zondra to let go of Grace and Chuck tried to control his smirk.

"We're at the Ritz," Carina informed.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less," Sarah smirked.

"Happy Birthday," Zondra waved and they were gone.

"Surprise!" Sarah declared as she closed the door and turned back to her husband.

"I love you," he moved across the room to her, slipped a warm hand along her hip and tugged her close, cradling Grace between them as he kissed her more thoroughly than earlier.

"Happy Birthday," she said, her lips still touching his.

"Thank you! Do I smell lasagna?" he kept his lips where they were but shifted his eyes toward the kitchen.

"Yes, Grace and I made all your favorites," Sarah handed the little girl off and went to move to the kitchen.

"Um, Sarah?" Chuck stopped her and she turned back.

"Yeah?"

"You look gorgeous," he said shyly, taking in her full outfit as she stood there.

"Thanks," she dropped her eyes to the floor and then headed to pull the lasagna out of the oven.

"I didn't really think this meal through," Sarah laughed as she took in Grace's tomato sauce covered face, hands, entire body really.

"I'll take her outside and dunk her in the fountain later," Chuck shrugged.

"Cake or presents next?" Sarah asked with a laugh at the visual of Chuck bathing their child in the courtyard fountain.

"I'm too full for cake," Chuck puffed out his cheeks and looked at the pan of lasagna that he had put a huge dent in.

"Presents it is, well, one present…the other one you can't have until later," Sarah batted her eyelashes at him and Chuck's heart skipped a beat.

Sarah cleared their plates and tossed Chuck a damp cloth to attempt a quick clean-up of the baby. She went to the side table and took the small package and brought it back and set it in front of Chuck.

"Are these hers?" Chuck asked looking at the handprints on the wrapping paper.

"They are, we had fun with finger paints today," Sarah smiled and tickled Grace.

"Oh my God, this is the cutest thing. Sarah, I love this," Chuck leaned over and kissed her.

"You haven't even opened it yet," she giggled.

"I can't imagine anything better than my baby's handprints," Chuck turned the package over in every direction.

"Oh Chuck," Sarah sighed, loving the man even more every minute.

"OK, I'll open it," he grinned and untied the ribbon, carefully easing the tape off to preserve the precious paper.

Inside was a picture frame, it was upside down and as soon as Chuck turned it over his grin grew even wider.

"You little sneak," he faux accused his wife.

"Who me?"

"You stole this off my phone," he turned the frame around to show Sarah what she already knew to be there, a picture of her and Grace taken at the beach, both in floppy hats, squinting against the sun, smiling widely at Chuck.

"I know you liked how it came out and thought you'd like a copy for your office," Sarah said innocently.

"You are right, I love it and I love you…"

"Dada dada dada…." Grace chorused.

"Both of you, I love you both," Chuck leaned over and kissed Grace's cheek which still smelled of tomato sauce.

"Someone needs a bath," Chuck suggested.

"Bath!" Grace exclaimed.

"I'll do the honors, you are much too fancy for bathing duty," Chuck kissed his wife and picked Grace up finding new spots of tomato sauce everywhere.

Chuck held the baby out in front of him like live explosives and moved towards the bathroom. Sarah tidied the kitchen while Chuck laughed and sang to Grace. She turned down the lights, moved the cake with its unlit candles to the table and then went to the couch with a glass of wine.

"I think someone is too tired for cake," Chuck said quietly as he emerged with a pajama-clad Grace clutching her stuffed turtle and her eyelids fluttering to stay open.

"I'll get her bottle," Sarah traded spots on the couch with Chuck.

Chuck took the proffered bottle and offered it to Grace who suckled contentedly in his arms.

"This is the best birthday I have ever had," Chuck said honestly.

Sarah pressed against his side, watching Grace succumb to sleep , she kissed his cheek.

"She's out," Chuck declared as he felt Grace's body lose the tiny bit of conscious tension and drift in to slumber.

"I'll put her down, finish your wine," Sarah indicated the 2 glasses on the coffee table.

"Good night, sweet Grace," Chuck kissed her curls, damp at the ends from her bath.

"She didn't even fuss," Sarah said quietly as she reappeared, still wearing her heels, her hair still styled perfectly, she looked ready for a night on the town.

"Sorry about the CATS, I thought you might like a night out," Chuck grinned at her, reached a hand out and curled it around her waist.

"It was very sweet of you and I might have loved that if it weren't your birthday. I know we haven't always had time to really properly celebrate this day in the past…."

"Ellie had a party for me once, it was not fun," he frowned.

"I don't remember that," Sarah said, momentarily panicked by the idea of a memory she never recovered.

"It was literally right before I met you," he grinned.

"Ah," she nodded and her eyes slipped shut as his thumb moved rhythmically over the material of her dress, right against her hip bone.

"Do you w-want cake?" she stuttered at the look in his eyes.

"I want you," he said, his voice and his intention perfectly clear.

Sarah reached a hand out intending to pull him to his feet, but he had other ideas in mind and tugged her instead onto his lap.

"Here?" she giggled.

"I'm not too old for sex on the couch yet," he laughed and slid a hand under the short hem of her dress.

"Besides," he added as he kissed along the column of her neck, "soon Grace will be mobile and we will have to confine ourselves to locked rooms to prevent scarring her for life."

"I love you," Sarah grinned as he lifted her dress off of her body.

It was Chuck's birthday, but the way he looked at her in the lacy undergarments she had bought for this occasion was the best present for Sarah. He made her blush with the utter desire she saw in every facet of his expressive face.

"I need…." He held her in his lap and reached past her to the coffee table for his glass, "I'm a little….parched."

He took a sip of his wine, carefully placing the glass back so as to fully press his body against hers, and then leaned back again taking her in.

"I take it," he cleared his throat and started again, "I take it this is the other present I couldn't open earlier?"

"Mmmhmmm," Sarah nodded, "So as to prevent the scarring for life thing we are trying to prevent for our daughter."

"Our daughter…" Chuck was momentarily distracted from the gorgeous woman on his lap, "it still blows my mind sometimes."

"She's pretty special, part you and part me," Sarah began unbuttoning Chuck's shirt and while his hands moved against her nearly naked body, his eyes stayed locked on hers.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Something we made in the middle of so much craziness," she had reached his belt and undid that as well, working in between their two bodies.

"Do you want another baby, Sarah?" Chuck asked hoping he was reading her right.

"Soon," she nodded, stilling her hands at his waist, "not right this second, we have the move coming up and Morgan and Alex's wedding and Grace is still just a baby, but soon?" it was a question, a joint decision.

He just nodded and Sarah saw the lust in his eyes shift, it didn't go away it just changed to this rich deep love and what was a silly passionate encounter on the couch became this meaningful bonding, a recommitment to house and home, a declaration of forever.

Chuck didn't take her lingerie off with his hands, he actually kissed it away, pushing it aside with his nose and his chin to kiss her skin. Somewhere in the house Sarah heard a clock strike nine and then ten and eventually eleven before they finally curled around each other completely spent.

"I'm so glad you were born," Sarah said sincerely as she stroked his face, felt the stubble of the end of the day there.

He kissed her, held her close and felt her heart beat comfortably against his chest.

"I made you a cake, from scratch and I think," she turned in his arms and pulled his arm up to look at his watch, "yep, it is still technically your birthday."

They struggled to untangle themselves and their clothes as they sat up.

"Are you going to sing to me?" he grinned.

"Well, it's your birthday so torture seems kind of mean," she grinned back and kissed him before retreating to her room for her robe and a tee shirt for Chuck who, as expected had his boxers back on in record time.

Chuck poured the end of the bottle of wine into their glasses as Sarah went to the kitchen returning simply with 2 forks. They sat close together, their bare knees touching, Sarah's foot rubbing along his calf as they each took a big bite of cake.

"So good…." He moaned around the yellow cake and chocolate frosting.

Sarah just nodded with a smile, it was both their favorites one of the things they learned when they were closed up in a train car in France, when Sarah finally let her guard down and started revealing bits and pieces of herself to the man that had saved her life in more ways than one.


	5. Chuck VS The Mommies

Chuck VS The Mommies

NOTES: So we are all trying to Save Chuck Again as it approaches its pull date from Netflix on November 1. And I have been watching early eps of Chuck back when he really needed Sarah and Casey to save him and came up with this.

Timeline is post VS The Unknown, Sarah is newly pregnant with baby #2 and Grace is 2.

***555***

"We should be home by lun…" Sarah was giving Chuck the agenda for the day when her face went from its normal creamy white to a waxy green in the blink of an eye.

She shoved Grace into Chuck's arms and bolted for the bathroom.

"Uh oh," Grace said as she saw the look of panic on Chuck's face.

"Don't freak out, Grace, mommy will be …." sounds of Sarah's morning sickness seemed to echo through the airy beachfront house, "fine."

Chuck gave Sarah a minute to empty her stomach of the delicious breakfast they had all shared earlier and then approached tenuously.

"You alright?" he poked his head in to see Sarah leaning her forehead on the cool edge of the toilet.

"Yep," she smiled unconvincingly, "nope…" she amended as she realized her body was not through with her.

Chuck dropped Grace in the clean dry tub with her bath toys to entertain her and went to Sarah's side, rubbed her back and kissed the back of her warm neck.

"I'll be fine…in a…oh no," she finally finished and leaned back limply against Chuck.

"Go back to bed, it's Saturday," Chuck kissed her cheek.

"Will you take her to her thing? She really loves it," Sarah said weakly.

"Yeah," Chuck agreed although not as enthusiastically as he normally agreed to help.

"It's right up your alley, you'll have fun," Sarah assured as he helped her stand and put toothpaste on her toothbrush for her.

"Sure, yeah, of course. Do I need to bring anything?" he patted down his pockets as if looking for weapons.

"Just Grace," Sarah looked past him to the little girl with curly blonde pigtails currently playing in the bathtub.

"Right," he nodded.

Sarah kissed his cheek and watched them go before shuffling down the hall and falling face first on the bed. Early pregnancy was a bitch.

***555***

Chuck arrived at the cheery little building with trees and flowers painted on it, he had to drive around a bit to find a parking spot.

"This place is hopping, Gracie," he smiled at her in the rearview mirror.

"Hop hop hop!" she chattered in her car seat.

"Are you excited for your class, Grace?" Chuck asked as he pulled in to an empty spot.

"Yes!" the little girl replied.

Chuck just grinned at her, his adorable little mini-Sarah with her expressive blue eyes and her giant smile. As much as he dreaded what he had gotten himself in to, he could no more let down Grace than he could let down Sarah.

That is how Chuck Bartowski wound up at Toddler Tunes, a class of music and fun for mommy and baby. Chuck had raised an eyebrow when Sarah said she was going to start taking Grace, it really seemed outside Sarah's comfort zone, but she had heard great things about the teacher and wanted Grace to have every single experience they could provide for her.

Chuck unbuckled his daughter and scooped her up, Grace walked fine these days, but Chuck wasn't taking any chances in the busy parking lot. It seemed like one class was letting out, little babies in carriers and baby bjorns emerged from the building with their moms and a stray dad.

Chuck smiled and waved as he moved towards the entrance. As soon as he walked in he saw a cluster of kids Grace's age waiting with their moms.

"Oh look, Grace is here!" one Mom exclaimed and her daughter tottered over to say hello.

Chuck crouched down and released Grace to say hello to her little friend.

"You must be Chuck," the woman held out her hand, "I'm Leslie and that is Kendall."

"Hello, Chuck Bartowski," Chuck shook the woman's hand.

"Hello my adorable twos!" a woman with salt and pepper hair emerged from the classroom.

The kids circled around her, all smiles.

"That's Gail," Leslie informed.

"The teacher?" Chuck raised an eyebrow and the woman nodded, the kids seemed to love her.

"Moms and oooo, a Dad," Gail winked at Chuck, "we'll be starting in 5, go in and get comfy."

Chuck helped the other mothers to corral the kids and herd them in to the bright classroom.

"Where's Sarah?" Leslie asked as some of the other mothers started to take interest in Chuck.

"Not feeling very well this morning," Chuck said vaguely, they hadn't told anyone except their family about the new baby.

"That's too bad, but we'll love having a dad in the group," Leslie winked at him, but it was very different than the wink he got from Gail.

The kids all congregated at the bin of small instruments, pulling drums and xylophones, various percussion pieces out and passing them around. There was no fighting or tantrums, everyone was calm and kind, Chuck liked the vibe of this place, he was starting to understand why Sarah enjoyed her Saturday mornings so much.

"Which one do you want, Grace?" he leaned down and watched as she took a little yellow tambourine with a picture of a bunny on it.

"Nice choice," Chuck smiled and Grace leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Awww," one of the moms cooed and brought a hand to her chest.

Chuck blushed and stood to his full height, the woman's eyes followed him all the way up.

"Circle up, everybody!" Gail entered the room in a flourish and took her spot on a low stool.

The class was fun, the kids clanging away on instruments that sounded blessedly muted in some way to Chuck's ear. The parents laughing and singing along. Grace was her normal effusive self, crawling over to help a child confused by a cow bell, but then returning to sit between Chuck's long outstretched legs and paying perfect attention.

When the class ended there were healthy organic snacks and the mothers seemed to chit chat amiably, every now and then glancing over at Chuck until finally one of them approached.

"You have a very nice singing voice, Chuck, Sarah didn't mention that you are such a good singer," the woman whose name was Trish, Chuck remembered, reached out and squeezed his forearm.

"Uh, thanks," he shrugged lamely.

"Yeah, Chuck you really sounded great," another of the women joined in.

"I sang a little in high school, musicals, I was in Fiddler on the Roof," he replied nervously.

"I'm sure Grace loves when you sing to her…" a third woman now caught on to what was happening and suddenly Chuck felt very surrounded.

Every one of these women had a giant diamond on their finger, clearly married with happy little toddlers, what were they doing?

"We usually go to the park, down the street after class so the kids can play. I hope you and Grace can join us?" Nancy, this one was named Nancy, actually hip checked him with a giggle.

"Oh, sure, yeah, if Grace wants too," he threw a hopeful look that his daughter might appear bored or tired, but she was laughing and rolling around on the floor with some of the other kids.

Chuck texted Sarah from the car, not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping:

Going to the park after class, these mommies are kind of scary. Help! Love, Chuck

Things got worse at the park, Chuck made the mistake of sitting on a bench for a second and soon he was flanked by 2 mommies, asking about his business, the new house at the beach, his car…which while pretty top of the line was nothing special.

"Daddy, swing!" Grace ran up and launched herself at his knees.

"Swing, yes, you want to swing, that sounds great," Chuck babbled and extracted himself from the women.

From his vantage point at the swings he could see the women talking and glancing over at him, one even raised a hand and waggled her fingers.

About a half hour into play time he saw her, his gorgeous wife, strolling up the path that led to the playground. She looked good, really good. Not a trace of her morning sickness or lethargy. She had a short, very short, blue sundress on and her hair was beachy and natural, he knew exactly how it would smell and feel. Her skin glowed and not with the perspiration of the morning's bout of sickness, her smile lit up her face when she saw Chuck and Grace crawling through a tunnel towards her.

Sarah waved to the mommies, but walked right past them, scooped up her daughter and kissed her all over her face as Chuck scrambled to his feet.

"Hey, you're here," he said unnecessarily.

"I am," she tucked Grace in against her body, not caring for a second that the little girl was pretty messy and kissed Chuck, thoroughly.

Grace squealed in delight, patting her mother on the cheek.

"Mmmmm, you feel better," Chuck stated.

"I slept for an hour, so soundly, and woke up fine," she promised him, "I thought I could steal you 2 away and take you to lunch."

"We're kind of grungy," Chuck admitted brushing some dirt off his pants.

"We'll go to Nico's," Sarah suggested a place on the beach that had picnic tables and catered to families.

"Perfect!" he smiled his genuine Chuck smile.

"You deserve a treat," she whispered in his ear.

Sarah kept Grace in her arms and linked her fingers with Chuck as she approached the group of mommies.

"Sarah, so good to see you. Chuck said you were sick," one of them looked genuinely concerned.

"Mama not sick, mama has baby," Grace reported.

Sarah and Chuck looked at each other wide eyed.

"Congratulations," all the mothers gushed.

"Thanks, we um, we haven't told anyone yet," Sarah stumbled.

"Gracie, how do you know about the baby?" Chuck asked softly.

"You talk to baby and I not baby anymore," Grace informed pointing at Sarah's stomach and then at herself.

"Huh," Chuck said shocked.

"So that cat is out of the bag," Sarah grinned almost proudly as all the mothers congratulated her and Chuck.

Good-byes and see-you-next-weeks were exchanged and the Bartowskis left the park. Sarah joined Chuck and Grace in the SUV with a plan to swing back by and grab the Lotus after lunch.

"She noticed," Sarah said quietly as Chuck headed towards Nico's.

"Yeah," Chuck said a mixture of awe and concern on his face.

"Kids are observant," Sarah brushed it off.

"Our kid might be a little extra observant," Chuck suggested.

"Maybe," Sarah agreed.

"It's fine, nothing to worry about, right?"

"Right," Sarah agreed and tried to change the subject, "So, the mommies…."

"Were a little aggressive," Chuck cringed.

"I should have figured that. We had another dad one week and he was cornered until he mentioned his husband Gary was meeting them after class," Sarah chuckled, "you were fresh meat. I was just too sick to think straight this morning."

"It's fine, they were harmless, mostly. Although one of them reminded me of our neighbor from Meadow Branch," he cringed.

"Which one?" Sarah asked sweetly, but her voice held a bit of malice.

"Seriously, thank you for coming to rescue me."

"It's my job to save you, Chuck," Sarah said honestly.

"Not any more, that hasn't been your job for a while," Chuck laughed.

"Maybe not technically, but I'm your wife. I will always save you. Always," she patted his leg.

Nico's was a great choice, Grace ate her lunch and colored on the placemats. Chuck and Sarah sat opposite each other, mostly just smiling at each other, Sarah's feet on Chuck's lap, one of his hands on her warm calf. They shared their food with each other, Sarah starving after being sick earlier and listened to the sea birds and nearby ocean waves.

Grace fell asleep on the ride home and Chuck carried her in to bed, peeling off her grubbiest layer of clothing and covering her up for a nap. Sarah came along right behind in the Lotus and the two bumped in to each other in the living room.

"She asleep?" Sarah assumed and Chuck held up his baby monitor app on the phone.

Sarah just nodded and launched herself at Chuck, her lips on his instantly, her tongue not really waiting for permission.

"Mmmmm, nice," Chuck tried to speak but Sarah was insistent on kissing him thoroughly.

Chuck's knees almost buckled when Sarah's fingernails trailed along his neck, behind his ear as her tongue moved against his perfectly.

"Couch," he mumbled between kisses and backed them up and sat down.

Sarah wiggled into his lap comfortably, her hands and mouth still fully engaged, Chuck arched under her as she wiggled which caused her to moan in pleasure. Finally, desperate for a full breath Sarah pulled back, panting slightly and looked at Chuck's face, his eyes swirling with lust flicked up to check her own gaze.

"You good?' he asked, she had been pretty sick earlier.

"Yes," she promised and nodded.

That one word broke what tiny bit of resolve Chuck was trying to maintain and he gently, but definitively moved Sarah to lie back on the couch, kissing along her long bare legs as the short sundress she wore slipped to her waist.

It was fast and fantastic and Sarah was actually humming with pleasure as they curled around each other. Chuck twisted his body around to place his lips on her still flat stomach.

"Hi baby," he murmured.

"That tickles," Sarah squirmed.

"Sorry," he looked up at her with a grin that indicated he wasn't entirely sorry.

"Come up here," she nodded and he moved back up to kiss her gently.

Before she could respond to anything he had her in his arms, moving toward the bathroom.

"Shower," he said as she arched an eyebrow.

The shower took longer than the sex as Chuck insisted on washing every inch of Sarah's body, sliding his own wet skin against hers, pressing her against the cool glass walls of the shower with purpose. The purpose appeared to be driving her crazy with desire.

"You're so sexy," she whispered in his ear as she wrapped one long wet leg around his waist.

Chuck just laughed and reached down to lift her other leg to join the first.

"I feel like jelly," Sarah wiggled her limbs in display as she padded back to the kitchen in some yoga pants and a tee shirt, her wet hair in a messy bun.

"Is that a good thing?" Chuck asked as he cleaned up their discarded clothes from the living room.

"Yep," she grinned as she grabbed a bottle of water and her tablet and headed to the patio to read.

Chuck started something for dinner later and was playing a video game when Grace woke up. She was extra snuggly after a nap so Chuck abandoned the game and leaned back on the couch and talked to Grace as she snuggled against him.

The little girl began to wake up and shake off her post-nap stupor. Finally she sat up on Chuck's lap and looked at him.

"Juice, daddy? Please."

"Coming right up, butter cup," he placed the child on the couch and headed to the kitchen to pour some juice in a sippy cup.

As he returned to the living room the couch with the juice Chuck froze in his tracks, he shuffled quietly towards the sliding door to the patio and whispered for Sarah to join him.

"Look," he whispered and pointed to their daughter who was sitting on the couch, playing with her stuffed bunny and wearing Sarah's bra as a hat.

"I thought you cleaned up," Sarah giggled.

"It must have been in the cushions or something."

"Daddy, juice, please!" Grace turned towards them, the strap of the bra falling in her eyes.

"Right here, baby," he offered her the cup.

"I not the baby," she corrected.

"Oh Gracie, you will always be our baby," he kissed her cheek, removed the lacy undergarment from her head and handed it off to Sarah.

The End


	6. Chuck VS The Tree

Chuck VS The Tree

Notes; My apologies for such a long delay between posts, but my lap top died and work is soooo busy, but I wanted to pop in a little holiday cheer! Happy holidays to all!

Chuck and Sarah Bartowski had rough childhoods. Santa was the least of their disappointments as youngsters and while Ellie tried to overcompensate for those lousy years with a ton of holiday cheer, Chuck and Sarah didn't really get the idea of Christmas until they had Grace. Sure, Chuck had tried to woo Sarah with Twilight Zone marathons and heartwarming family moments, but she never saw the absolute glee of Christmas in his eyes until Grace.

Grace's first Christmas was a quiet affair, she was so little and all the family had been around right after her birth in the fall so Ellie & Awesome stayed in Chicago for Christmas luring Mary there to spoil Clara. It was fine with Chuck and Sarah who spent quiet time with the baby and each other, having a nice dinner with Emma and Molly on Christmas day.

Now that Grace is toddling around, mumbling words that sound more like Klingon than English and generally brightening the day of everyone she meets, Christmas has become something altogether different.

"That will never fit," Sarah said cautiously as she watched her husband's eyes size up a gigantic Christmas tree.

"The house has space, Sarah, trust me. I am a tall man, I am used to navigating spatial relations."

"Uh huh, and what are we going to decorate it with? We own like 12 ornaments, that's one every foot," she smirked.

"This is not a 12 foot tree and we'll improvise. We can buy some colored balls and string popcorn and make paper chains," he was bouncing up and down on his toes and his raised voice stirred a sleepy Grace from her spot snuggled against her mother's shoulder.

"And if it doesn't fit?" Sarah arched a perfectly manicured brow.

"We'll cut it back a bit," he shrugged.

"With what? Even with my knife collection," she covered the baby's ears and whispered, "we don't own anything that can cut through a tree that size."

"It'll fit," Chuck said with measured certainty.

Two hours later Chuck and Sarah stood with their heads leaning to one side as they observed the giant tree crammed in to the living room of their new home.

"I really thought it would fit," Chuck sighed.

"I kinda like it," Sarah mused.

"The ceiling has mushed the top down. Maybe I can cut it off…." Chuck went to find some sort of tool.

"You can't cut off the top of the tree, that's where the star goes," Sarah argued.

"All of a sudden you are a Christmas Tree expert," Chuck grinned.

"What can I say, you converted me. We will just have to make this work."

Chuck looked at Sarah, skeptically at first and then with a growing smile. He turned his body to face her fully and wrapped his long arms around her, lifting her off her feet right where she stood.

"This is going to be our best Christmas, ever," he whispered in her ear and all Sarah could do was nod as the lump in her throat was preventing any actual words.

"We do seem to be missing some mistletoe," Chuck teased.

"You," kiss, "never," kiss, "need," kiss, "mistletoe," Sarah explained as she lengthened each kiss in illustration.

The kissing lasted a little longer, Chuck taking the initiative to relocate them to the couch for comfort and ease of kissing, until finally Sarah pulled back – her cheeks flushed, her lips moist and smiled at him.

"I'll go out and get everything we need to decorate that monstrosity and pick up something for dinner. You stay with Grace and find the paltry assortment of ornaments we currently own."

"OK," Chuck grinned before stealing one last kiss.

Sarah strolled the aisles of Largemart with a smile on her face. She picked out so many lights the idea of the electric bill made her a little queasy. She bought shiny balls of every color and size and a variety of sweet little ornaments for Grace, a kind looking Santa and an elf that didn't look like it was plotting to kill them all while they slept. She grabbed a cheap plastic Yoda ornament that she knew would make Chuck happy and some premade red bows for the ends of the branches.

An older woman was ringing her up and commented, "Trimming a tree, huh?"

Sarah smiled, "We wound up with more tree than we anticipated."

"You let your husband pick it out?" the older woman nodded.

"Yep," Sarah smiled.

"They always think it will fit, one year, we couldn't even get ours through the front door," the woman laughed.

Sarah laughed too and didn't offer the fact that they had to walk around to the back of the house and bring theirs in through the sliding glass door.

"Luckily my husband is pretty cute," the cashier winked.

"Yeah, mine too," Sarah agreed, hers was pretty darn cute too.

"Honey, I'm home!" Sarah called as she entered with a bag of fragrant Thai food and one small Largemart bag.

Chuck was sitting on the floor by the tree, his long legs stretched out with Grace sitting between them staring up in awe.

"She likes it," Chuck smiled.

"Good," Sarah headed to the kitchen with the food.

"Are there more bags?" Chuck asked quizzically as Sarah dropped the one Largemart bag on the end table as she passed.

"Oh yeah," she nodded as she scooped Grace up for a cuddle.

"I'll get them," Chuck kissed Sarah's forehead as he scooted past the girls and headed for the car.

Three trips later he had piled all the bags in one corner of the room.

"We should eat first," Sarah suggested and Chuck just looked at her, eyes huge.

"We can do it, after dinner," she squeezed his arm.

Grace played in her playpen for a while after dinner as her parents unearthed all the decorations and organized them properly. Chuck struggled with the lights as Sarah gave Grace a bath and put her down to sleep and then finally they began hanging the ornaments. It was close to 2:00 am when Sarah held up a sparkly silver star.

"Why not an angel?" Chuck asked.

"I like the idea of the star, that it guided them to where they were needed, that it led them. I've used the stars to navigate, I've needed them to save me," Sarah admitted as she handed it over to Chuck.

"You should do the honors," he wrapped his hands around hers, keeping the star in her possession.

Sarah smiled, climbed the ladder they had set up to reach the top and managed to secure the star to the top of the tree that was bent over against the ceiling. The result was a star that dangled from the top of the tree and Sarah loved it.

"OK, we ready? We might blow out the block, there are a lot of lights on this switch," Chuck worried.

"Do it," Sarah nodded as she turned off the lamps around the room.

As Chuck stepped on the button that triggered the lights the whole room was bathed in a soft glow. The lights, a mix of white and multi-colored twinkled softly catching the shimmer of the ornaments and the sparkle of the star.

"It's so beautiful," Sarah gasped.

Chuck turned from the magnificent tree to his magnificent wife, the lights reflected in the glow of her skin in the shine of her eyes.

"So are you," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

Sarah didn't want to leave the room, didn't want to turn off the beautiful lights, so she took Chuck's hand and led him to the couch where they stretched out. He pulled the blanket from the back and covered them, curling his body around hers for added warmth.

Chuck emerged from sleep a few hours later, the sun was streaming in the room competing with the tree for brilliance. He could tell Sarah was awake.

"Did you sleep at all?" he murmured in to her hair.

"A little," she admitted and turned to face him, to kiss him.

"I'm sorry the tree is too big," he said his eyes still soft and sleepy.

"I love you, Chuck," Sarah looked him right in the eye as she said it and before she could say anything else he kissed her again, long and deep and slow, rolling her under him on the squishy couch.

***555***

"She finally went to sleep," Sarah sighed as she came back to find Chuck arranging gifts under the tree, his butt sticking up adorably.

"I think Morgan was sneaking her candy," Chuck said over his shoulder as he continued to work.

"You think?" Sarah laughed.

"Babe, it's Christmas Eve," Chuck reasoned.

"It is and since she didn't fall asleep until midnight, it is technically Christmas," Sarah squatted down next to him.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah," Chuck sat up and gave her his full attention.

"Merry Christmas, Santa," she giggled as she leaned in and kissed him.

"I have been hard at work," he indicated the vast array of gifts.

"Did we go over board?" Sarah frowned.

"Possibly," Chuck winced a bit at the piles of presents, "it's her first real interactive Christmas though."

"And they aren't ALL for her," Sarah raised her eyebrows to a stocking with her name overflowing with presents.

"There might be one or two for you," Chuck said casually.

"Uh huh, there might be a few for you too," she admitted.

"There's some wine left, want a glass?" Chuck stood and tried to brush glitter off his dark gray pants.

"Sure," Sarah nodded and approached the stocking with her name stitched on it.

"No peaking!" Chuck reprimanded.

Sarah just laughed and moved about the room organizing things and setting things to rights after their festive Christmas Eve shindig.

Chuck emerged with two big red wine glasses, the ruby liquid its own festive holiday color.

"Thanks," Sarah took one and moved in close to him, was rewarded with the hand she emptied sliding around her hip to pull her closer still.

"You look beautiful, like the star," Chuck nodded at their dangling silver sparkly star and then looked at Sarah in her silver dress.

"Thanks, you look really good too. Really good," Sarah reiterated as she found his ear lobe with her lips.

"Santa is just about done for the night," Chuck said subtly.

"Really? No more stockings to stuff? Gifts to deliver? Cookies to eat?" Sarah ticked off the list.

"Ooooo, cookies," Chuck pretended to flee.

"I can offer you something more satisfying than cookies, Mr. Kringle."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Sarah nodded and took a long sip of her wine before finding a safe resting place for the glass.

"Bed?" Chuck hooked a thumb back towards the stairs leading to their room.

Sarah just shook head, her hair swishing softly, and walked over to the tree. She pushed the coffee table back towards the couch and then sank down to her knees on the floor.

"Out here?" Chuck raised his eyebrows.

"It's the last Christmas Grace will be crib-bound, our one chance to sleep under the tree," Sarah shrugged one shoulder.

Chuck finished his wine and grabbed the blanket from the couch before joining his wife by the tree.

"I promised you the best Christmas ever," Chuck remembered.

"It already has been, but we could make it just a tiny bit better," she giggled and reached for the buttons on his maroon shirt, her tongue between her teeth as she concentrated.

Chuck got their clothes out of harm's way and cocooned them in the blanket, rolled so tightly together they could barely move, but the feel of Sarah's flushed soft skin against his was more than enough at the moment.

"I love you, Chuck. Thank you, for my life, thank you," Sarah said as she kissed along his jaw.

"You're my life too, Sarah, and I love every moment of it," he whispered as she rolled him underneath her.

Sarah woke to the smell of bacon. She was wearing the blanket they slept in and nothing else. She sat up, hair tousled, to spy her husband making breakfast.

"Did I miss it?" she said worried.

"Nope, apparently the Bartowski ladies like to sleep in on Christmas day," Chuck held up a quiet baby monitor.

"What time is it?" Sarah saw the sky was light but cloudy with no sun to set her watch by.

"6:23," Chuck informed.

Sarah flopped back to the floor.

"You never really were a morning person," Chuck laughed, "but you might want to put some clothes on or the Bartowski family Christmas pics are going to be too racy to share on Facebook.

Sarah sat back up and then stood, the blanket pooling at her feet.

"I suppose I could get dressed," she said with a stretch and a yawn.

"Oh good Lord, woman," Chuck just shook his head at her.

"Have I lost all power over you?" she teased as she approached, picking up their discarded clothes as she went.

"Never," Chuck promised as he transferred the bacon to a plate and stuck it in the oven to keep warm.

Sarah sidled up next to him, he had found some pajamas to put on and the warm soft cotton felt good against her chilly skin. So did his hand as he stroked her bare back. The pair stood their quietly, holding one another until a happy cry emerged from the baby monitor.

"I'll get her," Sarah smiled.

She made a stop in her bedroom to throw on a pair of Chuck's boxers and her "I Was Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" tee shirt before moving on to find Grace standing in her crib bouncing as if she knew it was Christmas or she was still full of sugar from the night before.

"Merry Christmas, Gracie," Sarah cooed as she approached and scooped up the baby.

"Ma ma ma," Grace replied with glee.

Sarah changed the baby and put her in a fresh Christmas onesie with snowmen and reindeer that was so cute it was almost painful and bounced her in her arms as she came downstairs. Chuck was ready, positioned by the tree with the camera ready as Grace's face bloomed with joy. Sarah set her on her feet and they watched as she made her way to the pile of presents, some wrapped and some out for her to grab right on to.

"Da da," Grace reached up and Chuck abandoned the phone for his daughter.

"Merry Christmas, Grace."

The End


	7. Chuck VS Baby 2

Chuck VS Baby #2

Notes: I know it has been a while, but work is nuts and my laptop died, so this is my first fic on my new laptop, yay!

This takes place in the future after the birth of baby #2.

***555***

Everyone liked Chuck, it was kind of his thing, he was likeable. His school mates liked him as did his teachers, his college dorm mates, his coworkers, the lady at the coffee place. Even Casey came around eventually, people just naturally liked Chuck, all people it seemed except his son.

"Just, just take him," Chuck handed the squalling pile of blankets over to Sarah.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong," Sarah bounced the baby in her arms and he quieted down immediately.

It was a common occurrence since his birth, but little Jacob Bartowski only liked being held by his mother. Chuck smiled wistfully at Sarah and retreated from the nursery. Sarah just looked at the baby and blew out a breath, a strand of hair, loose from her ponytail fluttering in her sigh.

"He's asleep," Sarah announced as she returned to the living room to see Chuck and Grace playing a quiet game of Candyland, the almost 3-year-old was way too smart for her age.

"That's good," Chuck smiled up at her, but it wasn't his real smile, it was tinged with a little bit of melancholy.

Sarah didn't say anything, fearing she would just make it worse so she just leaned down and ran her fingers through his hair until she could feel some of the tension leave his body. Sarah caught her daughter's eye and gave her some silent advice on her next move, Grace nodded subtly, but not subtly enough.

"Are you two cheating?" Chuck looked up at Sarah with an accusation.

"Possibly," Sarah admitted with a funny face and Grace burst out laughing.

"Well if you are going to interfere you better get down here and grab a playing piece," Chuck reached up and circled her waist with his long arms and swept Sarah gracefully off her feet and in to his lap.

"Daddy, you knocked over the pieces," Grace lamented while she giggled at the earthquake that had forsaken the Candy Land forest.

"And mommy, you knocked over mommy," Sarah raised her eyebrows from her new spot on Chuck's lap and leaned in to kiss him.

"Ooops," Chuck said against her lips with a glint in his eye that indicated he wasn't the least bit sorry.

While Jake slept, the three remaining Bartowskis played a couple rounds of cut throat Candy Land and when Grace finally won they boxed up the game and Grace settled down with some juice and a cartoon while Chuck and Sarah worked on dinner.

"Do you think there is something about me that makes him cry?" Chuck asked, it had gone unsaid up to this point, 3 weeks since his birth.

"What? No, he's a newborn, he cries."

"Not when you hold him."

"Well he did reside inside me for 9 months, he might know my heartbeat or something," Sarah shrugged.

"That's my point, could there be something about me that upsets him: my smell or my breathing or …I don't know, the hair on my arms…." Chuck sighed.

"I like the hair on your arms," Sarah teased and ran her nails through said hair, raising goose bumps.

"Maybe he's allergic to me or something. Remember the episode of the Brady Bunch when everyone thought Jan was allergic to her new step dad, but really it was just the dog?"

"What's the Brady Bunch?" Sarah asked quizzically.

"Oh, Babe, we need to fill in those childhood gaps," Chuck patted her shoulder and moved to get the cumin from the cabinet.

"Well, I mean I guess there could be something, but the baby didn't even like it when Ellie held him and Ellie is a mom and a doctor."

"Maybe it is genetic! Maybe Ellie and I have the same thing that Jake can't stand, oh God, maybe he's allergic to Bartowskis!"

"Chuck, he is a Bartowski, and you are spiraling. Let's give it another week and if it seems to persist I will bring it up at his one month physical."

Just then the baby in question asserted himself into the conversation via a sharp cry through the baby monitor.

"I'll get him," Sarah said as she handed over the spatula she was using on the stir-fry.

Jake had quieted after he announced the end of his nap and Sarah watched him from the doorway, a tiny little being seemingly happy as could be. He did seem to be unsettled in anyone's arms but hers. It was unfathomable to Sarah to not feel content in Chuck's arms, she always had even before they were a real couple. Chuck's arms were strong and warm, they could envelope you easily without straining and they were really good for reaching things on the top shelf in the kitchen.

"Hey, little guy," Sarah scooped him from his bassinet and brought him to the changing table. She took her time changing him, inspecting his tiny toes and fingers.

"You are so perfect," she announced when she had him in a fresh sleeper.

She knew he was probably hungry and she was certainly ready to nurse. She was about to sink into the rocking chair Chuck had given her before Grace was born, but instead she grabbed a blanket and a cloth and moved to the living room. She sat on the opposite end of the couch from Grace, who looked up a little sleepy, but curious.

"Your brother wanted a snack too," Sarah looked over at the empty juice cup and granola bar wrapper from Grace's snack.

"Oh," Grace nodded and moved a little closer.

Sarah got Jake situated on her right side and invited Grace to snuggle against her left.

"Where's daddy?"

"Daddy!" Grace yelled over the back of the couch, "We bonding, come on!"

Sarah laughed and tried not to jostle the feeding baby at her breast.

"Well, I cannot miss that," Chuck laughed and hopped over the back of the couch with a flourish that made Grace cackle.

He slid under Grace, bumping up against Sarah's side with Grace on his lap. He tentatively reached out and touched Jake's sleeper-clad foot, it's tiny warm weight in his hand. Chuck's hand found the back of Sarah's neck and gently massaged her there as Grace snuggled equally with each of her parents.

"This is heaven," Sarah murmured.

"Quite possibly," Chuck agreed.

***555***

"Jake, you are a fine healthy little guy," Dr. Proctor announced as Sarah fastened the sleeper after Jake's check-up.

"Everything seemed OK?" Sarah asked casually.

"Yes, any problems to report?" the doctor asked as he jotted something down.

"Well, Jake doesn't really like being held by anyone other than me," Sarah mentioned.

"That's not super uncommon, he is most familiar with you, Sarah. He was a little fussy with me and I handle newborns all day every day."

"He doesn't even like it when Chuck holds him."

"Really? Everyone likes Chuck," the doctor frowned.

"I know, it is strange. Grace took to Chuck immediately, they were completely bonded before I even woke up from my post-delivery nap, but Jake wails whenever Chuck holds him."

"You might have to force it a little, just like sleep training, sometimes you have to let them cry. If it isn't better by next month bring Chuck with you and we'll run some tests."

***555***

A week after the visit to the doctor Chuck woke up to the sound of his wife being sick. His first thought, as Sarah was so rarely sick, was that morning sickness was a bitch. He quickly surfaced from sleep though and realized that Sarah had just had a baby a few weeks ago and she was not pregnant again, she was actually sick.

"Hey, babe, you OK?" he called as he approached.

"Stay out there, Chuck," Sarah called cautiously.

"You need anything?"

"Not right now, but you should steer clear. Keep yourself and the kids away from these germs," Sarah suggested, thinking of her little ones first.

"OK, I'll take care of the kids. Text or yell if you need anything," Chuck scrubbed a hand over his face and headed out in the hall, closing the door behind him.

Sarah had been fine the night before, even fine at 2:00 am when she fed the baby, hopefully she just ate something that was disagreeing with her, but better safe than sorry, especially with a newborn in the house.

Chuck used the bathroom in the hall and checked in on both kids to find them still snoozing on a Friday morning. He texted Morgan to let him know he was working from home today and got a thumbs up emoji in return.

Chuck started some coffee and was scanning the news on his phone when he heard Jake announce he was awake. Chuck sighed and stood up, things with Jake hadn't gotten much better in the past week even though Chuck was holding him longer and letting him cry it out. He was sure the little guy would be very sad to see Chuck and a bottle instead of his warm snuggly mother to nurse him.

"Hey, buddy," Chuck took the baby in one arm and held him close to his heart, trying to soothe him with his own heartbeat.

The baby continued to fuss, but he hadn't all out wailed yet. Chuck managed to get him changed and dry which alleviated one of his potential reasons for crying. Finally, Chuck sat in the rocking chair and offered Jake the bottle of breast milk Chuck had prepared in the kitchen.

Chuck laughed as the baby eyed the imposter nipple and the imposter parent.

"Come on, little guy," Chuck rubbed the nipple to his lips to encourage him to latch on.

"I know it isn't as good as mommy's," Chuck said and then blushed at the words that had come out of his mouth, the baby oblivious to Chuck's embarrassment.

The baby must have decided he was hungry enough to take the inferior breakfast option Chuck was offering and began to suckle the bottle. Chuck had watched Jake nurse and usually the baby closed his eyes and relaxed against Sarah, but not this morning, his blue eyes were wide open and staring at Chuck with an air of accusation.

"Listen, Jake, it is just going to be you and me and Grace today. You & I need to get along."

The baby continued to look at him, but ate without protest. Chuck turned the baby over and burped him, letting his own big hand encompass the tiny baby's back, felt the boy's breath under his hand.

"You're so little," Chuck whispered against the baby's head as he kissed him.

Jake scrunched up his face and let out a cry of displeasure.

"Dude, what did we just talk about?" Chuck said over the baby's cries.

Chuck held the baby close and headed downstairs so as not to disturb Sarah if she was able to get back to sleep, Jake kept crying. After 20 minutes Chuck started to get nervous, it couldn't be good for the little guy to cry so long. Chuck grabbed his phone and scrolled through his voice mail, he found a saved message from Sarah that she had left while he was out of town with Morgan a couple weeks ago and put it on speaker:

"Hey, sweetie, it's me…" Sarah's voice filled the room and Jake quieted down a little.

The message continued, "I'm going a little stir crazy without you here. The kids are fine, but I miss you and my hormones are nuts and all I can think about is pushing you up against…"

Chuck hit stop on the message and Jake cried in displeasure. He knew the little boy wouldn't understand what came next, and Chuck realized why he had saved that voice mail, but there was no way he was playing it out loud. He found a more suitable recording, a grocery list Sarah had messaged him:

"Skim milk, that cereal I like that you think has twigs in it, juice for Grace – surprise us…" it was about a full minute of Sarah rattling off food items and it kept Jake relatively quiet, Chuck played it 15 times. As he was preparing to hit replay Grace emerged in her pjs, dragging her rabbit behind her.

"Hungry," she mumbled.

"You get your cheery morning disposition from your mother," Chuck grinned at his daughter who had flopped face down on the couch.

"Cereal, please," she mumbled.

"Coming right up, Madame," Chuck said as he carried Jake to the kitchen, the baby not at all happy the sound of Sarah's voice had gone away.

"Why is he crying?" Grace whined.

"He's a baby, babies cry a lot."

"Did I?" Grace looked up over the back of the couch curiously.

"Not that much actually," Chuck remembered fondly.

"Cuz I'm awesome," Grace announced and fell back to recline on the couch.

Chuck just laughed and made her cereal for her.

After Grace ate and they watched some cartoons, Jake seemingly lulled by the music and laughter, Chuck deposited the baby in a carrier as he gave Grace a bath and got her dressed. He found some clean clothes in the laundry room for himself and changed as well and by then Jake was ready for another bottle and a nap. Just as Chuck closed the nursery door his phone chimed.

Sarah: Everyone OK?

Chuck: Yep, how about you?

Sarah: Not great, but not terrible. No one else is sick?

Chuck: Nope. You up for some tea and toast?

Sarah: I think so.

Chuck: Coming right up.

Sarah: Love you.

Chuck smiled at the little heart emoji at the end. Grace was drawing Sarah a get well picture so Chuck took a little time preparing Sarah's tray. He made chamomile tea and plain toast and grabbed one of Grace's apple sauce cups.

"Done, daddy!" Grace announced with a flourish.

The picture appeared to be a dinosaur with a bouquet of flowers.

"Aww, Gracie, mommy will love this," he beamed.

"Tell her I love her, but don't kiss her cuz germs," Grace instructed.

"Got it!" Chuck had the baby monitor on his phone in his back pocket and the tray and picture tight in his hands, "You stay at the table until I get back, OK?"

Grace took a clean sheet of drawing paper and just nodded her assent.

Chuck knocked on the door and heard a faint reply.

"Awww, sweetie, you look kind of miserable," his normally gorgeous wife was cocooned in the bed, her hair a mess, her face pale.

"I'm OK," she sat up.

"Still want some toast?"

"Yes, please."

Chuck presented the tray with warm toast, butter and honey on the side. Sarah dabbed a little honey on her toast and in her tea.

"From Grace," he revealed the crayon drawing.

"Oh my god," Sarah cooed.

"I think it is a T-rex with flowers," Chuck turned his head.

"It is clearly a teddy bear," Sarah corrected.

"With those tiny arms," he pointed and laughed.

"How's Jake?"

"He'd prefer your company, but he's fine. Napping now."

Sarah checked the clock and nodded.

"I played him the recorded grocery list you sent me a couple days ago so he could hear your voice."

"That is the cutest," Sarah smiled.

"Do you need anything else?" he gave in to his desire to touch her and pushed her hair off her forehead.

"I had to pump, there's some milk over there," she pointed at the bureau.

"Is it OK to feed the baby?"

"Yeah, I can't pass this on to him. Although I don't think I'm sick, I don't have a fever or any other symptoms. I think I just ate something," she wrinkled her nose.

"Well that's good," he leaned down and kissed her forehead which was cool and dry.

"I still think you should stay out just to make sure."

"I'm sleeping in the guest room aren't I?"

"One of us has to take care of the kids."

"OK, but I am going to play the other voice recording I have saved on my phone," he teased and Sarah raised an eyebrow, Chuck waggled his in return.

"You are incorrigible," she sighed.

"I have a smoking hot wife."

"You have an exhausted wife with barf-breath," she frowned.

"Who still manages to be smoking hot. I am a lucky man," he winked as he left her alone with her tea.

***555***

The next morning Sarah woke after 10 solid hours of sleep. She felt like a new woman. She could hear Chuck singing Grace her favorite song and wanted nothing more than to run right out and hug them all, even one day away from her babies had her aching for them, but the only thing that she wanted more than that was a shower.

Refreshed and clean she padded down the stairs to see Chuck on the couch, his long pajama-clad legs stretched to the coffee table that Grace was kneeling next to playing a memory card game. Chuck was using his toe to point to his cards and Grace flipped them.

Chuck wasn't being lazy though, he had Jake curled and content on his chest, one hand on the baby's back and the other cradling a cup of coffee.

"How's everyone doing down here?" Sarah asked.

"Mommy! You look beautiful," Grace declared and Sarah laughed at her drama.

"Thank you Gracie," Sarah said and scooped her daughter up and leaned in to kiss her.

"Germs!" Grace lunged back and Sarah almost dropped her.

"I am all better, I promise," Sarah crossed her heart and the toddler threw her arms around her mother.

"And how are you two doing?" Sarah approached cautiously.

"Happy as clams," Chuck grinned and leaned a little to kiss his wife.

"Yeah?"

"Jake stopped crying last night," Grace reported.

"Really?"

"Yes, thank God," Grace sighed and threw herself to the side.

"Grace, can you get mommy an applesauce out of the fridge and a spoon?" Sarah asked and released her.

Grace nodded and shot off to help her mom.

"Everything is really OK?"

"Yep, we bonded," Chuck grinned, his eyes bright and happy.

"Maybe I should get sick more often," Sarah nodded.

"No, never. We all missed you," Chuck held the baby close and rolled into Sarah's body, kissing her sloppily and handing the baby over knowing she wanted to hold him.

The baby opened his blue eyes saw his mother and let out a sharp cry.

The End


	8. Chuck VS The Picture

Chuck VS The Picture

Notes: This takes place in Season 3 and in the future when Grace is about 2.

***555***

"I promise I was not snooping," Chuck said his hands held up in surrender.

Sarah looked up from the magazine she was reading and arched a manicured brow at him.

"Promise," he reiterated.

"I believe you, Chuck. What did you find?" Sarah unfolded her long legs and approached her boyfriend, her new roommate, the first man she had ever lived with.

"I was putting away your laundry and the drawer stuck…."

"You were putting away my laundry?" she smiled, no one had ever done her laundry for her before.

"Yes, is that not OK? I mean, I was trying to make you feel at home and I didn't think you would mind me handling your delicates, since I now get to handle your….delicates…." he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You are a dork, but no it's fine, it's great, it is very nice of you to do my laundry," she tugged him close and kissed him softly.

"Oh good," he said his eyes still closed from the kiss.

"But what were you snooping around?" she pinched his cheek.

"I wasn't snooping, that was my initial point, but when I tried to close the drawer it wouldn't close, it was stuck so I jiggled it and this came out and landed at my feet," Chuck reached around to pull a small photo from his pocket.

The photo was of a little girl, clearly Sarah maybe 4 years old, dressed as a cowboy with a hat, a vest with a big silver star, a holster with 2 pistols hanging and boots with spurs.

"Oh no," she moaned and covered her face.

"You had a thing for fire arms at an early age Ms. Walker," he crossed his arms when she took the photo and held it close.

"I don't have a lot of pictures from when I was little," she said simply.

"I know," his voice was soft.

"I liked this one, I took it when my grandmother died. She kept it on her dresser. I had it in a safety deposit box for a long time, I shouldn't have it, but after I saw my dad last year, I needed it," Sarah told him honestly.

Sarah had been a lot more forthcoming about the little details of her past since the train. That time locked away in a cabin when they were either sleeping, having sex or talking led to all sorts of admissions.

"Well then we should keep it on our dresser. I'll find a frame," Chuck took off and headed for the closet in the hall.

Sarah stood in the same spot looking at her younger self. She remembered how much she loved that costume, the spurs clicked as she walked down the sidewalk trick or treating with her small hand in her dad's bigger one. She liked the feel of the guns at her hips, the tilt of the hat on her head.

"What's going on in your head?" Chuck asked.

"Huh?" Sarah saw him holding a frame.

"You have the cutest little smile on your face."

"I was happy this day," she stretched out her arms and invited Chuck in, to her embrace, to her heart.

"I'm glad," his words were so sincere they made Sarah's heart clench, she pulled him closer.

"Bedroom," she whispered.

"You want to put the picture on the dresser?" he asked as he pulled back.

"That too," Sarah grinned and walked past him.

Chuck caught on to what she actually wanted to do in the bedroom and picked up the pace. Sarah had her shirt off over her head before Chuck could say anything, but he squeaked.

"What?" 

"Window is open," Chuck pointed.

"No one's out there," Sarah said as she approached the window in her black lacy bra…. "oh, hey Devon," Sarah waved as she covered herself with her shirt and closed the window and the shade.

"Oops," she grinned at Chuck.

"You are no longer living on the 23rd floor of a high rise hotel," he smirked back.

"I know. I don't live alone any more either and running from the bathroom to here naked because I forgot to bring my clothes in when I showered is not a good idea," she frowned.

Chuck just opened his eyes wide.

"I don't think Morgan actually saw me."

"Well he is still alive, so I would say he didn't."

"You're still alive," she said as she proceeded to take the rest of her clothes off.

"I am a strong man," he groaned softly when she was fully on view to him.

"Yes, you are," she nodded and stepped closer to him.

"I enjoy having you here," Chuck said casually.

"Yeah?" she tilted her head to one side.

He just swallowed loudly and nodded.

"I'm feeling under-dressed," she looked him up and down.

"Yeah, right, sorry," he shook off the fog of lust he was feeling and quickly got out of his own clothes.

"Better," Sarah chuckled.

"So very much better," he agreed as he approached her and kissed her.

Sarah returned the kiss and held him close.

***555***

5 years later…

"Please don't cry, I know it is just hormones, but please don't cry," Chuck said as he balanced his phone between his ear and shoulder as he walked from the office to his car.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just can't believe I totally spaced on Halloween."

"We both did, it's been hectic. I can handle this, do not give it another thought, just give Grace a bath and I will be home in time to get her dressed and take her out."

Chuck had been working 24 hours a day on a new piece of anti-virus software, an upgrade to his initial design. Sarah had just found out she was pregnant for the 2nd time and was equal parts exhausted and sick most days, she had all she could do to keep Grace fed and mildly entertained. Halloween had snuck up on the Bartowskis.

Chuck knew there was no way there were any Halloween costumes left in the stores, not the premade variety. He was going to have to improvise. While driving over towards Large Mart an idea struck that made him smile.

"Honey, I'm home!" Chuck announced as he came through the door with a bag in hand.

Sarah and Grace were at the table eating macaroni and cheese.

"Thank you," Sarah said by way of greeting.

"My pleasure," Chuck said with a tired smile as he kissed Grace's cheek.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

"Hey, buttercup, you excited to go trick or treating?"

"Candy!" everything Grace said was an exclamation.

"Will you share with, daddy?" Chuck asked as he helped himself to some mac & cheese.

Grace seemed to ponder that for a long time.

"I think that means no," Sarah laughed.

"How are you today?" Chuck asked vaguely.

"Not terrible. I think I might go with you," Sarah said.

"Yeah?" Chuck smiled broadly.

Sarah just nodded. Once the food was consumed Chuck directed Sarah to the couch to relax while he herded Grace off to get in her costume.

Twenty minutes later they returned and as Sarah turned around her eyes widened.

"Oh Chuck," she started.

"Do not cry," he laughed.

"It's all I do lately," she sniffled, "but seriously. I love you so much."

In front of Sarah was a 2 year old Grace with brown pants, a white shirt and a red vest with a big silver star. She had a holster with 2 pistols and boots with shiny silver spurs and a cowboy hat perched on her pig-tailed head. Chuck had jeans and a plaid shirt on with boots and a hat of his own.

"There were no costumes left, I had to improvise. They had this cowboy set in the toy department," he shrugged.

"I love it," Sarah said and she looked in her husband's eyes to let him know how much.

"You still want to join us, you could wear the hat," Chuck took off his hat and offered it to his wife.

She didn't speak, just nodded and took the hat. The little family headed out and joined the throngs of kids and parents strolling around the neighborhood on a lovely night in Southern California. Grace ran in to a couple friends from her play group and the parents all chatted amicably. Grace started to lose steam after a while though and Chuck scooped her up, one spur dangling off her boot.

"Want a Snickers?" Sarah asked as Chuck came down from putting Grace to bed.

"We pillaging the kid's candy already?" Chuck grinned.

"Yep," Sarah nodded around a mouthful of Almond Joy.

"It's early, want to watch a scary movie?"

"You know I do. The Shining?" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Sure, go change. I'll make popcorn."

An hour later and Chuck and Sarah were curled up on the couch, Jack Nicholson slowly descending in to madness, the popcorn bowl had only a few partially popped kernels left and there were several empty candy wrappers scattered about.

"I can't believe you remembered the cowgirl costume," Sarah looked up from her spot on his chest.

"It kind of hit me out of the blue. I don't know where that picture is, but we have to find it and print one of Grace to go beside it," he said quietly against the crown of her head.

Sarah sat there a moment longer just reveling in her life, in this man, who was so unlike every other person in her life before him. Chuck had a sense of place, of family, that she had missed out on – that he should have missed out on too but for Ellie.

"I love you," she leaned up a bit to kiss him.

The hormones and her affection for him coalesced in to quite a kiss, Sarah's toes curling against the couch cushion and her heart speeding up a bit. She encouraged Chuck underneath her and draped her body out over his. She had been so tired and pukey in the early days of her pregnancy, but that was gone for the moment and all she wanted was to keep kissing him.

Chuck readily complied, his big warm hands against her back, one sliding down over her bottom to tug her thigh against his own. They kissed like this for a long time, until the snow got very bad at the Overlook Hotel and the room around them was fully dark but for the flickering light from the TV. Sarah sat up and pulled her tee shirt off over her head and unbuttoned Chuck's shirt to feel his skin against hers.

"You OK? You good?" Chuck asked, totally breathless and sexy.

"Yeah, yeah," Sarah agreed readily.

"Bed?" Chuck tried to sit up with his wife on top of him.

"Now," Sarah insisted and reached between them to deal with pants.

"Mmmm, kay, good…now," Chuck babbled nonsensically as he kissed along her bare shoulder.

Later as he stroked her back and they both tried to catch their breath, Chuck giggled.

"What?"

"I love how the sweetest most sincere conversation turned into super hot sex," Chuck laughed again.

"Have you met us?" Sarah joined in, "doing the laundry turns in to super hot sex."

"We are very hot," Chuck grinned.

"Seriously though, I love you so much. I always have and I always will."

The End


	9. Chuck VS The Dry Spell

Chuck VS The Dry Spell

Note: This is set in the Grace/Jake universe.

***555***

Chuck was not one to count these sorts of things, but as he drove home he realized he and Sarah had not had sex in over 5 weeks and that last time barely counted as they were interrupted 3 times by work or children. It wasn't as if they had not gone this long without in the past: after each of the babies were born, when Sarah was away on missions or that awful time as she struggled to get her memories back, but this dry spell had no real discernible reason beyond the general exhaustion that goes with raising 2 small kids.

As he entered the quiet house he was surprised Sarah wasn't still up, it was only 9:30. He wouldn't wake her if she was sleeping, but he hoped to slide in to bed and convince her they needed some quality time without their clothes on.

His optimism was ratcheted up by the light spilling out their bedroom into the hall in a buttery yellow pool. He tried not to skip the rest of the way and he entered the room with a big cheesy grin on his face. The grin shifted its tenor from funny to sweet as he realized his hopes were dashed by the little person snuggled in to his pillow.

"Hey babe," Sarah looked up from her book.

"Hey," he turned his grin back to her, "she OK?"

"I think so, she's been a little clingy lately, now that Jake is crawling and more interactive I think she feels replaced. Said she had a nightmare, so I brought her in here," Sarah explained.

"Think she'll go back to her own bed?" Chuck asked as he saw the amount of space the toddler was currently occupying.

Sarah just raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

Chuck scooped Grace into his arms and the child startled and then melted in to his arms, her long eyelashes fluttered as she looked at him.

"Daddy," she murmured.

"Time for bed, Gracie."

"I sleep with you," she nuzzled against his shoulder.

"You sleep in your bed Grace," Chuck reasoned.

"No," she shook her head.

"Big girls, sleep in their own bed," Chuck ventured.

"No, here, with Mama," realizing Chuck was trying to be firm Grace lunged out of his arms back towards the bed and her loving mother.

She was working up to an increasingly loud whine and Chuck dropped her gently on the bed and closed the door to try and preserve the sleeping of one of their children.

"Grace," Sarah looked down at the three-year-old who was sprawled on the bed, her blonde curls all over the place.

"Mama," Grace held out her little hands, her blue eyes brighter with the unshed tears she had mustered.

"Oh Grace," Sarah sighed and Chuck knew the battle was lost.

Grace snuggled against her mother's side and seemed to fall right back to sleep despite her supposed distress mere moments before. Sarah looked up at Chuck and said silently 'just tonight' and Chuck smiled and nodded. He hooked a thumb towards the bathroom to indicate he was going to wash up and change and by the time he emerged Sarah had turned off the lights and put aside her book.

"She feels a little put aside by the baby," Sarah whispered startling Chuck as he thought she was asleep.

"I know, it's normal I assume. I'm sure Ellie was put out by me at first. Or still," Chuck laughed quietly.

"I know things have been busy and exhausting," Sarah reached over Grace to place a cool hand on Chuck's arm, sliding it up to his chest.

"Yeah," Chuck put his own hand over hers and squeezed.

"Things will even out, we'll get a handle on it all."

"I know," he smiled in the dark and she could see his white teeth.

Sarah leaned over their sleeping daughter and kissed Chuck tenderly before curling in to her own pillow and falling asleep.

Chuck woke the next morning on his own, no alarm, and when he opened his eyes there was a 3-year-old looking back at him.

"Daddy," she said quietly.

"Gracie," he grinned.

"Mama said you sleep, me not to wake you up."

"You didn't wake me up, baby," he corralled the toddler into a hug and closed his eyes again.

His eyes popped open then realizing his alarm hadn't gone off, the clock read 7:46 am and he had a meeting at 9:00. Just as he was about to panic and fly out of bed Sarah appeared in a sharply tailored suit, Jake in her arms also dressed quite nicely.

"Oh good, you're awake," she smiled and kissed a confused Chuck.

"What's happening?" he reached out and played with Jake's foot.

"I am giving you the day off. Well, you have to take care of Grace, but that is all. I am taking your meetings and I have hidden your laptop so you cannot work. I'll take Jake with me, you and Grace have a fun day together. I'll be home at 6:00, my mother will be here at 7:00 and we are taking a night off from parenting."

"Date night?" Chuck waggled his eyebrows.

"Something like that, I made a reservation at the Carlyle."

Chuck scoured his mind and could not for the life of him think of a restaurant by that name, but there was a….

"That's a hotel," he pointed out.

"Oh, I know it is," Sarah smiled.

"But…" still slightly sleepy and tired, Chuck looked adorable.

"My mother is spending the night here with the kids."

"She knows we are going to a hotel? Right here in town? Very suddenly?"

"Yes, she knows all of those things."

"She knows we are going there to have sex," Chuck whispered.

"I didn't specify that, but I imagine the thought crossed her mind."

"I don't want your mother to know we have sex," he whispered again.

"Chuck, we have 2 children, I am pretty sure she already knows."

"You know what I mean," he sighed.

Sarah just rolled her eyes and handed Jake off to him.

"Hold him for a sec," Sarah walked over to the closet.

Chuck made faces at Jake until he squealed and Grace wormed her way into his arms too, definitely feeling a little needy.

"This is your suitcase. Pack it. The Carlyle has a lovely indoor pool, we can swim and relax tomorrow before we come home."

"Where is your stuff?" Chuck looked around the room.

"In the car, already," she took Jake back.

"When did you do all this it isn't even 8:00 am?" his eyes were like saucers.

"I am very efficient."

"And beautiful. You are very efficient and very beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled and kissed him and Grace, "Be good for daddy," she instructed the 3-year-old who nodded.

With a wave, Sarah and Jake were gone.

"Looks like it is just you and me kid," Chuck said as he leaned back against the headboard with his arms folded behind his head.

Grace looked at her father and mimicked his pose, her tiny elbows barely poking out from her mass of hair.

***555***

"Hey guys," Sarah greeted as she entered the office.

Morgan and Alex were having coffee and going over the day's schedule.

"Morning, Sarah and hello Mr. Bartowski," Alex greeted Jake who giggled and smiled his toothless grin.

"As adorable as his father," Morgan said and the women both looked at him a little funny.

"What? He is," Morgan took Jake and headed back to Sarah's office.

"I got your email and everything is set for the day. I emailed you the files you need for the meetings and Morgan and I will cover with Jake while you are in there," Alex handed Sarah a small pile of mail as she spoke.

"Thanks, Alex."

"My pleasure, Chuck really needed a day off."

"I know, he needs more than that, but I won't go in to details," Sarah wrinkled her nose with a smile.

Alex held up a hand to staunch any further comment, "I got it."

"He's a little tense…."

"Yep, got it," Alex's voice went up a bit and Sarah let her off the hook.

"I'll let you know if I have any questions about the files," Sarah winked and walked back to her office where Morgan had deposited Jake in his playpen and was currently flying planes over said playpen to Jake's delight.

"You're good with him," Sarah smiled.

"He's less scary than Grace," Morgan admitted.

"Because he's a boy?" Sarah didn't accuse but arched an eyebrow.

"No, no, because he is the second. I was terrified of holding Grace of breaking her, but she seemed to survive and this time it was all just easier," Morgan shrugged.

"I get that. I am much less fussy with, well, everything with Jake."

"Oh, I know," Morgan agreed quickly and Sarah scowled, "not that you were unreasonable, Sarah."

"Better," she grinned.

"I'll let you get to work and will come to collect this little guy before your first meeting."

"Thanks, Morgan," Sarah smiled, truly glad to have family here at the office.

***555***

The doorbell rang and Chuck struggled to his feet.

"I'll be right back, Grace," he promised as she frowned.

Chuck jogged to the door and saw Emma through the beveled side pane.

"Hey there," he greeted.

"I know I am early, but I was on this side of town dropping Molly off for her sleepover and it seemed silly to go all the way back home," Emma explained.

"No problem, come on in," Chuck stepped aside to allow his mother-in-law and her small suitcase into the foyer.

"Daddy, we not finished!" Grace called.

"We're having a tea party, please join us," Chuck explained as he pointed to the tiara on his head that Emma had been tactful enough not to laugh at.

"Coming, Grace! I am bringing a guest; do we have enough cookies for…."

"Gremma!" Grace exclaimed.

Somewhere along the line Gramma Emma just became Gremma.

"Grace Eleanor, you look so beautiful," Emma delighted as Grace stood up and twirled around in her princess dress, tiara and inexplicable feather boa.

"Thank you, please have a seat," Grace pulled out a tiny chair and Emma managed to sit much more gracefully than Chuck, whose knees were up around his ears.

Tea was poured and cookies passed around.

"They are just slice and bake," Chuck cringed as his mother-in-law nibbled a pink sugar coated cookie.

"They are delicious," Emma assured, "have you two had fun today?"

"Yes, Daddy spent all day with me," Grace announced and Chuck frowned realizing how busy he had been and how much of his home time was taken up with Jake lately.

"Well, that is wonderful."

"We went to the park and the Buy More and made cookies and took a nap," Grace listed the myriad things they had accomplished on their day together.

"Amazing," Emma agreed as she continued to nibble her cookie.

"You and Jake are going to have a slumber party with Gremma tonight," Chuck started to ease in to the impending departure.

"With you and mama?" Grace looked confused.

"No, mama and I are going out," Chuck sipped his cold tea.

"Is that why mama packed her little pajamas?" Grace asked as she poured more tea.

"Hmmm?" Chuck asked, confused.

"She packed these tiny pajamas, I saw her, she thought I was sleeping, it was like a nightgown only really little, teeny…."

"Uh huh, OK, got the picture there Grace," Chuck blushed and stood up suddenly toppling the chair he had been perched on.

For her part, Emma, just grinned and sipped her tea.

"I bet they are going to kiss, they kiss all the time," Grace lamented to her grandmother.

"Grace…" Chuck nearly whined.

"It's a lot, my friends' parents don't kiss that much. And hold hands. I mean I understand why I have to hold your hand because I am small and I could get lost or fall down, but mama doesn't need to hold your hand she is all grown up."

"You have clearly given this a lot of thought," Chuck crossed his arms and ran a hand over his flushed face.

"Grace, you are very lucky to have 2 parents that love each other so much. It is a very special thing, your mommy and daddy are very special people," Emma said with a smile to Chuck.

"I guess, but it is still gross," Grace conceded.

"I'm going to finish packing. I'll put your bag in the guest room, Emma," Chuck picked up the small case as Emma smiled her thanks.

As he approached the stairs he heard Emma say to Grace, "Just how much do they kiss?"

***555***

Sarah came home shortly before 6:00 with a happy Jake in her arms. She caught up on all of Grace's adventures as she changed into something less work and more date with her husband. Sarah thanked her mom profusely for the short notice and went over all the details of where they would be if anything came up and by 6:30 the Bartowskis were saying good-bye and heading out the door.

"Not too much kissing!" Grace yelled.

"What was that about?" Sarah laughed as she hit the button on her key fob to open the trunk.

"Apparently, we kiss too much," Chuck dropped his bag in beside hers and closed the trunk.

"Really?"

"Uh huh, she has very strong opinions about how gross all our kissing is."

"Kiss me," Sarah whispered.

Chuck just gave her a look.

"I bet you all the money in my purse she is spying on us right now, kiss me. And make it good."

Chuck looked affronted.

"OK, it's always good, hurry up before she gets bored."

Chuck pulled Sarah close and kissed her thoroughly, one hand curled around her waist and the other in her freshly brushed hair. Sure enough the high-pitched giggle of their 3-year-old permeated through the living room window.

***555***

Somehow the Bartowskis managed to make it through a long leisurely dinner before heading up to their room. The meal was laced with heated looks and tender touches, but neither of them rushed knowing that barring some sort of emergency they had a whole night to themselves.

Sex wasn't the only thing they had missed out on lately. A meal of this caliber and at this slow a pace was as foreign to them as sleeping in and a whole bottle of wine was rarely consumed at the Bartowski house any more.

"Do you mind if I get dessert?" Sarah asked shyly.

"Of course not," Chuck said as he played with the rings on her left hand.

"I just read about this chocolate cake thing they make here, it is supposed to be amazing."

"I'm good," Chuck smiled and there was light in his eyes.

When the waiter returned, Sarah ordered the cake with 2 forks and the waiter poured out the last of their wine.

"I had a good day, Sarah, thank you."

"You needed a break."

"I needed a day with Grace."

"We can do this more, share the load at work. Jake is much more agreeable to things, he had a blast with Morgan and Alex today. You don't have to carry the company on your own. I have to admit, I liked dressing up like a grown up today," Sarah smirked.

"I liked wearing a tiara to a tea party," Chuck squeezed her hand as their dessert arrived.

As they strolled up to their room hand in hand, the couple were silent. Once behind the locked door of the lushly appointed hotel room Sarah rolled her suitcase into the bathroom and left Chuck to toe off his shoes and unbutton the cuffs of his shirt.

In a relatively short amount of time, Sarah emerged to a dimly lit room, the bed turned down and her husband standing next to it removing his watch. The pink silk nightgown she wore was slight and left her long legs completely bare to Chuck's gaze. He didn't mention that Grace had seen her pack the "little pajamas" but he smiled at how accurate a description his daughter had come up with.

"You look beautiful."

"I feel beautiful. I know I've been the frumpiest frump lately," she sighed as she reached up and ran her hand through her hair.

"Sarah…."

"I know, you always think I'm beautiful and I know you mean that, but it is hard to feel beautiful with baby vomit in your hair," she smiled when he grimaced.

"No babies here tonight," he stepped around the bed to meet her and pulled her close, kissed her deeply, felt her hum against his lips.

She took her time with his buttons, his belt, kissing skin as she exposed it and giggling when he squirmed away from a ticklish spot.

As patient as they had both been all night, Chuck was the first to break when Sarah turned to hang his pants on the back of a chair.

"Just leave them," he whispered, his hand reaching out to cup her hip.

"Yeah?" Sarah was breathless when she saw his eyes.

He couldn't speak any more so he just nodded once and she dropped the pants on the floor at her feet. When he kissed her this time it was coupled with a tug on her thigh that gave her the incentive to hop into his arms. Chuck caught her and turned back to the bed, getting one knee up on the sumptuous mattress and maneuvering them to the middle with ease before allowing Sarah to let go and melt into the sheets.

Hours later when they finally found their words again Sarah laughed.

"Remember before Grace when we could just have sex whenever we wanted?"

Chuck smiled, he loved when Sarah said things like this that alluded to their life before her memory loss, but in this case, she was misremembering.

"Sarah, there was always something though. At first it was Morgan literally right down the hall and if it wasn't him it was Casey or Ellie and Devon dropping by or worse, knocking on the window. If not human intervention than a mission, remember that Valentine's Day?"

"Yes, the only reason I wasn't mortified in front of Beckman was Morgan's outfit was more revealing than mine," she laughed.

"Life is life and sometimes it gets in the way, but according to our very precocious daughter we do plenty of affectionate things that she is appalled by on a regular basis," Chuck rubbed her back so gently Sarah almost purred.

"She's lucky she has parents who love each other so much," Sarah said the exact same words, with the same slightly bittersweet tone as her mother had earlier.

"Yeah," Chuck agreed, "she is."

The End


End file.
